AC3 CONTINUED
by Texasalchemy93
Summary: DISCLAIMER: NOT A CONNOR X AVELINE FANFIC! Takes place right after the events of the end of the game. You will NOT be dissappointed. A roller coaster ride of events happen to Connor where he makes new friendships and a love story in the making! Forget how Ubisoft ended Connor's legacy it should have continued like this! Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **1- {The Voyage}**

*A month later after the death of Charles Lee, a meeting was held at George Washington's mansion for the success of the revolution. Connor Kenway was invited as well as Paul Revere, Benjamin Franklin, Samuel Adams, Robert Faulkner, Stephane Chapheau, Marquis De Lafayette, Israel Putnam, Thomas Jefferson and many others as well as the rest of the founding fathers.*

*Connor had no interest in going but his fellow people at the Homestead insisted on him to go and that it was a great honor. Connor didn't seem to think that _"this"_ was an "honor", but because of the insistence of the Homestead folks pushing him, he went.*

*His warrior style hairstyle and makeup was on check and he made sure there were no spots on his grandfather's assassin outfit. He looked in the mirror once more, sighed and looked down. He felt as if he were a failure. Not able to save his people, not able to do what he wished for, and not able to be with the people he wanted to be with the most. He locked the door of Archilles' mansion which was passed on to him and walked towards the horses in the stables.*

*He got on the horse and started heading towards the dock where Robert Faulkner would be waiting for him to take the Aquila to Virginia. The homestead folks had all given him support and encouragement and a celebration the day before for this very day of department which seemed like nothing to Connor. He still seemed depressed.*

 **Robert Faulkner:** "Ah, you're finally here boy!"

 **Connor:** "Yes, I am sorry for keeping you waiting, Mr. Faulkner."

 **Robert Faulkner:** "It's nothing boy I was just enjoying this fresh air myself, now lets get her flying, go take the wheel Cap'n!"

*Giving a slight smirk for a split second as he heard Mr. Faulkner say those words, Connor proceeds and takes the wheel. If theres one thing that made Connor happy, it was when he could sail the Aquila. His confidence skyrocketed and all his suffering would disappear as he would drift in the world of the waters.*

 **Robert Faulkner:** * _Watching Connor_ * - "You seem to not care about this visit eh?"

 **Connor:** * _Starting to sail and focusing on the waterscape_ * - "I see no point in this gathering. I still see problems after the revolution from the British."

 **Robert Faulkner:** "Aye, yet one victory at a time boy. Just try to enjoy it for a bit. You're a young lad for Christ's sake!"

 **Connor:** *S _ighing and looking at the waters, his warrior hair waving through the wind, his eyes fixated on the future and the water landscape_ * - "I guess I will try…" - * _as he lied._ *


	2. Chapter 2

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **2 - {Destination Reached or Not}**

 **Connor:** "FULL STOP!"

 **Robert Faulkner:** * _Looking at his outfit which was fancier than his usual clothing_ * - "I haven't worn this type of outfit since I was a young lad!"

 **Connor:** * _Smirking_ * It suits you well Mr. Faulkner, perhaps you should wear outfits of the sort more often."

 **Robert Faulkner:** * _Disgusted_ * - "Over my dead body boy, you know it looks hideous on me and it ain't my style!"

 **Connor:** "Just how it seems for me to be here right now. I do not intend to stay here for long."

 **Robert Faulkner:** "Cheer up, lad! I'll make sure you have a good time! We're honored guests after all, I just hope to have as much ale as the Aquila drinks!"

 **Connor:** * _Smirking_ * "Mr. Faulkner, you will die…."

*They walked to rent 2 horses from the horse keepers and use a map to locate where General George Washington's mansion was located.*

 **Robert Faulkner:** * _Annoyed_ * - "He lives in some of the rich parts of Virginia and of course it would be far from here!"

 **Connor:** "I think I could come up with a quicker route."

*Faulkner hands Connor the map and looks at a nearby Tavern*

 **Robert Faulkner:** * _Pointing at a nearby Tavern_ * "Lets plan in there, I'm already getting tired of this!"

*They enter the Tavern and Faulkner orders the usual Ale of his liking as Connor says no and instead focuses on the map*

 **Robert Faulkner:** * _After a slight pause so Connor can concentrate_ * - "Found anything yet?"

 **Connor:** "Yes, if we pass through these parts we can shorten our time to about half."

 **Robert Faulkner:** * _Relieved_ * "Sharp as a blade, Lad! Lets get going then. I can have my Aquila's worth there."

 **Connor:** "Wait Mr. Faulkner!"

 **Robert Faulkner:** "What is it, boy?"

 **Connor:** * _Hesitating_ * "I…there is something I need to do before we go."

 **Robert Faulkner:** * _Noticing the desperation in Connor's voice_ * - "Aye, I'll be by the horses after you're done."

 **Connor:** * _Sincerely_ * - "Thank you."

*Connor gets up and exits the Tavern*


	3. Chapter 3

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **3 - {The Boy has Gone Missing!}**

 **Robert Faulkner:** * _Thinking to himself_ * "Hmmm…what is that boy up to?! The way he has been talking to me lately makes me worry about the boy….perhaps I should tail him."

*Meanwhile Connor had already disappeared to the point that Mr. Faulkner could not be able to follow him.*

 **Robert Faulkner:** _-_ * _Gets up and goes out the Tavern door to realize there is no Connor on plain sight_ * - "I just hope he will come back soon." - * _And returns to the Tavern to drink some more ale before waiting by the horses._ *

*In plain distance and walking around a eerie trail where no people were visible and the trees were the only living things greeting him*

 **Connor:** "This should be away from any distractions."

*Connor takes out a bottle containing some type of liquid and drinks it. Immediately he starts to choke and cough and falls to the floor and passes out*

*He wakes up in what it appears to be in his dream state, the environment blurry around him.*

 **Connor:** * _Looking around for something_ * - "I need to speak with you! Why do I feel so lost! Why do I feel like a failure! Why do I feel my heart ache! I did what you asked yet I feel nothing! You told me before that I fulfilled my purpose but to me those were just empty words! Come out and speak once more!"

*Appearing through the emptiness appears a woman, the Assassin's mentor for centuries by the name of Juno. Her face pale and with no emotion and no feelings.*

 **Juno:** * _Her voice in a bold monotone_ * - "Ah, you are back to question me again, yet I already answered you before. You are at risk using the spirit tea to contact me again. Your ancestors will not be happy."

 **Connor:** "Everything you said since then made no sense and I was left confused as I ever was before!"

 **Juno:** "You do not question, you just do, and in time all will be well."

 **Connor:** *smirking in disgust and almost annoyed* "You said that before…yet nothing has changed. I feel emptiness deep from within your meaning."

 **Juno:** "Oh child, remember what you did was great change, a change that has helped the people for the future. Your job is done as long as the Templars are gone there should be no more suffering. Now go back to your body, if you stay here talking to me longer, you will most certainly die."

 **Connor:** * _Disappointed even more and exhausted_ * - "It is always the same. I do not understand what I am anymore."

*Connor gasps and wakes up from his dream state of the spirit tea. Panting to breathe he looks around. The trees were exactly how he saw them. Relieved he knew he was back to real life. The sun was about to set and Connor realized that they had to reach General George Washington's Mansion soon. Getting up quickly and gathering his tomahawk and the map he headed back toward the town to meet up with Mr. Faulkner and their horses.*


	4. Chapter 4

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **4 - {Welcome Honored Guests!}**

*Mr. Faulkner waited for about 30 minutes after Connor had left. He kept checking his watch frantically and looking around to a view of Connor. Then, a figure with white clothes appeared from the distance right ahead of him. Faulkner squinted and placed his hands over his forehead to remove the sun from his eyes to get a better view. It was in fact Connor and Faulkner relieved to see him gave a smile from the distance.*

 **Robert Faulkner:** *As Connor reached to him* - "You worried me boy! Good heavens what on Earth were you doing for that long?! I kept checking my pocket watch!"

 **Connor:** "I apologize Mr. Faulkner, I was getting some supplies for our trip." - * _Connor lied_ *.

 **Robert Faulkner:** * _Impressed_ * - "Never the matter boy! If it was supplies we needed for the trip, I can't stop a responsible lad."

 **Connor:** * _Looking at the sunset_ * - "We must hurry, if we get started now we can reach there just in time."

 **Robert Faulkner:** * _Surprised_ * - "Someone has a change of heart in going."

 **Connor:** "Do not be mistaken Mr. Faulkner, I simply just want this to be done with and go back home to do more important things."

 **Robert Faulkner:** "Aye Lad, lead the way then."

*They both get on their horses and head through the streets of Virginia through grasslands, houses, and rivers toward their destination.*

*After 2 hours of horseback travel, the both honored guests finally reached Mount Vernon, where the mansion was located at 8 p.m. night time. They stopped their horse in front of a mansion where there were black slaves to take their horses to the stables for them.*

*Connor felt uneasy inside. He felt this confusing feeling before. He tried to remember where he felt this same feeling. Then he remembered. It was when the British left from docks of New York only to look back to see a peculiar scene of people being on a stage being auctioned. At the time, he did not know what was actually occurring but this time it made all sense to him now.*

*Connor's shoulders got tense as he saw the unfairness and injustice of his people once again.*

*Yet, just before he was about to do or say anything a voice yelled Connor's name.*

*Through the mansion door, was no other than Samuel Adams. He was grinning with pleasure to see Connor.*

*Connor tried to adjust with the new situation.*

 **Samuel Adams:** "Connor Kenway and Robert Faulkner! Please come in! This here butler will take in your coats."

*A white butler bowed and gestured Robert and Connor to give them their coats.

*Robert gave the Butler his coat which he thought was too fancy already and was glad to get rid of while Connor gestured with his hand no and kept his head high*

*Samuel Adams nodded once again at them and with his hand, gestured them to follow.*


	5. Chapter 5

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **5 - {Dinner Meeting}**

*Adams lead them into a room which appeared to be a long room with a dining table. There were candles across the table giving more light to the dining surface and the room. Plates and silver silverware were placed side by side and glasses for wine for each guest. A name was written by each plate where the guest would be seated.*

 **Samuel Adams:** "Glad you both were able to make it. You arrived just before schedule. Some guests are arriving slightly late."

 **Connor:** -* _Curious_ * - "Who has not arrived?"

 **Samuel Adams:** "Marquis De Lafayette and Benjamin Franklin I believe and a few I don't know. But don't worry they shall arrive in no time. As for now come…please have a seat where your name is. I believe Connor you sit right next to General George Washington right over there and Mr. Faulkner you sir sit right across from Mr. Stephane Chapheau right down there."

*Connor slowly walked to his seat displeased by the fact he had to sit with someone he was not too trustful personally with and has some uneasy arguments with in the past before.*

*As soon as Connor sat down a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and almost made Connor jump out of his seat*.

 **Paul Revere:** "Connor!, I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to have you in my presence! It has been so long!"

 **Connor:** "It was not too long ago, Mr. Revere." - * _Already turning annoyed by Paul yet slowly with utter patience and control trying to remove Paul's hand from his shoulder._ *

 **Paul Revere:** * _Noticing Connor's odd pet peeve of not liking to be touched by him and trying to change the subject so no one notices the awkward situation._ * - "Ah right, I guess you are right, well never the matter, anyhow, it seems my name tag is right next to where you're sitting…quite a delight isn't it!"

 **Connor:** * _In horror shock and about to get up_ * - "I think I would like to trade seats with someone then….I…I can not stand that you talk too much Mr. Revere…"

 **Paul Revere:** * _Kind of hurting but amused_ * - "Ah oh my, honest and blunt as always Connor…I always admired you for that."

 **Connor:** * _Hearing annoying flattery specifically from Paul, Connor finally gets up from his seat_ * - "Say nothing Mr. Revere as we are done here, I will go have someone have our name tags changed so we sit apart to avoid any further...".

*Connor walked out of the long dining room to look for someone who would allow him to change his seats away from Paul. As Connor looked around, he spotted a young man, his face pale with blonde, long, messy hair, whom was trying to look at him yet uneasy at doing it. Connor worried about his seat noticed the weirdness but didn't give much thought to it since he was on a mission to get an annoying leech out of his skin*.

*Connor finally seeing the white butler whom was talking to a guest, immediately walked towards him. Connor's appearance, as it was looked like a warrior so naturally the white butler alarmed on the way Connor immediately came towards him uttered with confusion and caution.*

 **Butler:** "Yes sir, May I be of any service to you?"

 **Connor:** * _With hopefulness and determination_ * - "Yes, I would like to have my seat changed from the dining room."

 **Butler:** * _Looking at his guest sheet nervously and then looking up_ * - "Ah yes Mr. Connor I am afraid I can't do that, you see General George Washington specifically wanted you to sit right next to him."

 **Connor:** * _Almost interrupting the Butler_ * - "It's not him I have a problem sitting by with…it's the guy sitting right next to me on my left which is Mr. Paul Revere."

 **Butler:** "Oh, I am terribly sorry, I would have helped you but you see we already made specifically arranged seating for every guest…"

 **Connor:** * _Annoyed and given up_ * - "Forget it." - * _And left the Butler hanging on his last words._ *

*Connor now knew he had no choice and slowly walked back to the dining room. When he reached the dining room almost all of the guests had arrived since he spotted Benjamin Franklin and Marquis De Lafayette seated in their assigned seats. Lafayette spotted Connor and nodded at him in seeing his good friend after a while. Connor nodded with his emotionless face and sat back down next to Paul who smiled uncomfortably since it seemed Connor was not able to change from sitting next to him. *

*Then the white Butler appeared a minute later and announced that General Washington would appear now. Then the bold figure appeared. Everyone got up as he entered and General Washington gestured to please sit back down.*

 **Washington:** "Welcome Honored Guests to my home. It is of uttermost delight and pleasure to have all of you make it tonight. I am fully humbled by all your efforts in placing our nation first before your lives and now we finally made it here. Please enjoy your feast as we shall have a lot to talk about."

*Seeing Connor Washington nodded and Connor returned the nod. Washington knew inside that the boy was not fond of him due to the way he handled things but still respected the boy and for that reason made him sit by him. Everyone ate quietly with a few cheery remarks and outbursts. No one wanted to be given a bad reputation in front of the respectable General himself.*


	6. Chapter 6

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **6 - {Unexpected Turn of Events}**

*As the dinner started, Connor could not help but be disturbed that all of the workers who were bringing out the food on a table cart were specifically a particular color of Black. Two black women with the same dress outfit and a white head bonnet placed the food on the table and poured the drinks. Connor tensed up and felt uneasy about all this yet no one seemed to care about it and were too occupied in their eating. Turning to Washington when he could not bare it anymore and finally asked Washington.*

 **Connor:** "General Washington, why are all your food servers a certain color in particular?"

 **Washington:** * _Shocked at this unexpected and quite taboo question, Washington laughed and said quickly_ * - "Ah, they are my servants."

*Connor had this feeling before, it was when he went to Boston with Archilles for the very first time to get things worked on for the mansion, the old man whom he considered more of a father than his own stating how his color was not as better off than Connors. He now fully understood and with that got up from his seat and tensely walked out leaving Washington hanging with his reply to him.*

*The Butler shocked that a guest had gotten up from the table immediately walked to him to ask what he would be of service to him.*

 **Butler:** "Sir, do you need anything?"

 **Connor:** * _Halting the Butler with his hand and with the calmest tone possible_ * - "No, I am stepping outside for a bit of fresh air."

*The Butler then looked at the General for reassurance that if it would be alright for his guest to leave, whom nodded to the Butler to let Connor go as he knew it was of his own fault to give such a reply. Yet, he had to tell him the truth.*

*Mr. Faulkner noticed the boy walk out and was about to get up when one of the servants came to ask him for more wine.*

*Connor went directly out of the mansion from the back and leaned against the walls of the mansion's exterior overlooking the Potomac River. He looked at the water glistening and listened to the crickets chirp. He closed his eyes thinking of such confusion on how could anyone make a person a slave just like that. It was inhumanely impossible for him.*

*Then a young man's voice softly spoke*

 **Unknown Voice:** "You can't believe this injustice either can you? Me neither."

*Connor in shock quickly opened his eyes and wondering how he let his guard down, saw a figure standing to the left which he could not make up because of the dark.*

 **Connor:** * _In surprise and curiosity softly asked_ * - "Who are you…show yourself?"

*Connor never knew anyone would ever understand his reasoning as he did but standing before him now a figure…a voice who thought the same as him…someone finally understood the injustice as he did now. His heart beating faster as the figure came out of the dark closer to the mansion where the windows gleamed with light, not knowing if it was a enemy or an ally.*

*A white boy, with blonde hair, all in a messy style, his face pale with pinkness on his cheeks. His eyes blue like the ocean, his face filled with pure innocence and trust. Connor's eyes widened.*

 **Connor:** * _Remembering the boy from earlier when he was looking for a change in seating for the dining room_ * - "You…you are that man who was in the lobby from before.."

 **White boy:** * _Scratching his head and smiling shyly then looking at the river_ * - "Ah, aha you saw that. I am sorry I wanted to talk to you all this time but didn't know how to approach you. Then I saw you walk out here and figured it would be my chance. You see I saw you ask General Washington that question and his response was ridiculous wasn't it?"

 **Connor:** * _Shocked and emotionless that this person standing before him had the same mindset as him, Connor asked again*_ \- "Who are you?"

 **White boy:** \- * _Nervously looking back at Connor and placing his hand down from scratching his head_ * "Ah, Oh man I'm so sorry I didn't even introduce myself to you, I'm truly sorry. My name is Andrew Miller and you don't know who I am but I do know who you are. I look up to you and want you to please take me as your apprentice."

 **Connor:** * _Looking at the boy's figure who looked pretty frail compared to Connor's frame and the innocent face , he turned away from the boy and answered back_ * - "No, I can not. You know nothing out there."

 **Andrew:** * _Face turning desperate and pleading_ * - "Please Ratonhnhake'ton! I want to join the Assassin Brotherhood!"

*Connor in horror shock that this boy whom he had no clue of said his native name perfectly. No white man could ever begin to say that name and let alone say it perfectly and then about the secret Brotherhood. Connor immediately grabbed the boy by the shoulder and demanded an answer.*

 **Connor:** "Just how do you know all this?!…and about me?!"

*The boy closed his eyes and sighed calmly yet serious. He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a piece of ruffled paper which he pointed towards Connor to see. Connor released his hand from his shoulder and saw the symbol of the Brotherhood…the same exact symbol he had seen during his own vision from his ancestors that changed everything a long while back.*

*Connor finally taking it all in and realizing this boy wasn't any joke. The boy was the real deal as he was himself. Connor looked at Andrew once more then faced the river to look at the glistening white gleams of reflection coming from the moon then finally took a deep breath and said.*

 **Connor:** "Alright, I will train you and teach you all I know. I may not know you right now but I feel like you and I have the same goal as you mentioned the same reasoning of injustice earlier. That being said, I will not go easy on you so be prepared for the worst. It takes a lot to become an Assassin like me."

*Connor turned to look at Andrew to see him smiling…his eyes blue as ever.*

 **Andrew:** "I look forward to learning from you, Master Ratonhnhake'ton."

 **Connor:** * _Feeling the urge that he found a person who related to him, Connor held out his hand to Andrew to shake hands_ * - "It is my pleasure to meet you as well, Andrew. I look forward to it as well."

*The 2 boys shook hands, the very first time Connor to be really interested in some person as mysterious as this boy. A interesting good mystery. He had many questions to ask. Did he also encounter the Assassin's mentor, Juno? He wanted to know more but for now it had to wait as not the appropriate time to ask such questions.*

 **Connor:** * _Straightening up after the handshake_ * - "To find me, meet me at the Davenport Homestead in the Davenport Mansion a week from now."

 **Andrew:** * _Nodding in understanding_ * - "Yes sir, I will be there."

*And with that the Butler appeared and saw the 2 young men standing and asked for them to come inside as General Washington's meeting was about to start. The two young men walked back into the mansion. Both of their minds filled with hope again. Both young men starting anew and most specifically a new chapter for Connor.*


	7. Chapter 7

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **7 - {The Meeting at the Mansion Begins}**

*The Butler led the 2 young men into a larger room where there were seats with brown wooden tables aligned all around. In the middle front of the room facing towards the rest of the aligned tables, was an individual table raised higher slightly than the rest.*

*The Butler told the young men to find their name tag once again and to have a seat. Andrew nodded to his new master in permission to separate and went to look for his own seat.*

*Connor found his seat in the middle row in the middle. He glanced cooly at the name tag on the desk on the right to see who would be seated next to him. " _Anything but Paul_ ", he thought to himself.*

*Relieved he saw it was no other than his understanding French ally and a friend whom helped during the revolution, Marquis De Lafayette.*

*Connor sat down and stared at the front desk where it seemed Washington would conduct his meeting from standing there. Marquis De Lafayette finally appeared into the room and was delighted to see Connor would be seated next to him.*

 **Lafayette:** * _Delighted_ * - "So good to see you once again, dear friend!"

 **Connor:** * _Getting up from his seat to shake his hand_ * - "The same can be said to you as well."

 **Lafayette:** "Connor, I have been meaning to contact you sooner but when I knew you would be here I decided to tell you when I got to see you...I..."

*As soon as Marquis De Lafayette was about to say the rest of his sentence, they were interrupted to see the guest who was going to sit to the left of Connor.*

*It was Israel Putnam, the successful general during the revolution who was stubborn yet perfect at his job. He didn't believe a boy like Connor could pull of some interesting missions yet Connor has proved him wrong twice*

 **General Putnam:** "So many familiar faces everywhere, hate to say it but I'm glad to see you boy." - * _As he shook hands with both Connor and Lafayette._ *

 **Connor:** * _Smirking and cooly answering back_ * - "Don't choke on your own cigar again General."

 **General Putnam:** * _Confused for a moment then remembering_ * - "Ah I guess I did deserve that after what I said back then."

 **Connor:** "I already know you are not one to apologize."

 **General Putnam** : "Ah so you finally figured out."

*Right then they were interrupted to see General Washington in the front of the room, ready to conduct the meeting. Everyone grew silent. Then General Washington spoke.

 **Washington:** "Welcome everyone again. I hope you enjoyed your meals and are prepared for more important matters to be discussed. Mr. Franklin will state a issue and you will all respond as Aye or Nay. Anyone can also add a statement or your opinion on the matter as well. Then, we shall proceed to the next."

* * *

 **Franklin:** * _Clearing his throat_ * - "Alright then, the first issue happens to be about the concern for more roads. Any Aye? Any Nay? Any Comments? Alright... if not we shall move on then!

 **Franklin:** "The next one is from the South, they would like to have the expansion of more slave trade. Any Aye...?"

 **Crowd:** "Aye!" - _yelled a group._

*Just then someone from the room yelled Nay! Everyone turned to look at the back row.

 **Andrew:** "I said Nay! Exactly who are we to make people slaves? How can anyone say Aye to this? Are you blind?! They are humans just like us?! You guys will do anything that only benefits yourselves!"

*Connor's heart skipped a beat...his apprentice, this young man, was saying the same thing his father was trying to tell him when they were together on a mission once.*

*Just then an angry man from the front row turned to face Andrew...his face filled with hate.*

 **Angry Guest:** * _With a deep Southern accent_ * - "Who the hell brought dis ere' boy to be part of dis' meeting? He's talking from his arse. Not a clue of whats happenin'. You know nothin' of how it is back in the South. How you eat on that dinner table, by the clothes you're wearin', is all by done by our efforts. Those savages would be in the forest still if it weren't for us giving them a purpose and a better place to live."

 **Andrew:** * _Not knowing how to react and fueled with anger by the man's nasty remarks_ * - "What did you say I talk from my..."

*Just then Connor got up and went towards Andrew without saying a word and grabbed Andrew by the shoulder*

 **Andrew:** * _Frightened by his Master's silent approach towards him_ * - "Er... Hey, Let go, what are you doing!"

 **Connor:** * _Almost whispering and in a desperate tone_ * - "Just keep quiet and come with me."

*As Connor and Andrew left, the room was silent. The man in the front had sat back down and did not seem to care what scene he had create. Then finally Washington broke the silence.*

 **Washington:** "Sorry for that scene everyone. There is bound to be disagreements in this room yet that is how the voting process works. Judging by the many Ayes this issue will pass. You may proceed Mr. Franklin."

 **Franklin:** * _Still a little confused_ * - "Ah right...Yes sir General...the next issue is..."

* * *

*Meanwhile Connor lead his young apprentice to the rooftop of the mansion. It was time to tell his young apprentice many things.*


	8. Chapter 8

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **8 - {The Meeting is Interrupted!}**

*Andrew stood there confused not knowing what he had done wrong to have been escorted out by Ratonhnhake'ton. Was his Master angry at him? The wind blew as they stood on the rooftop of the large mansion, Connor's warrior tail showing its boldness. Connor overlooking the Potomac River once again as Andrew stood behind him. Getting anxious, Andrew finally broke the silence between his master and himself.*

 **Andrew:** "Why did you do that?! Pull me out of the meeting like that? You of all people should know what I..."

*Connor turned to look at his frail blonde apprentice whose innocence displayed in action during the meeting even more.*

 **Connor:** * _Interrupting Andrew's emotional outburst_ * - "You spoke wise words yes...but you let your emotions carry you astray."

 **Andrew:** * _Immediately replying back_ * - "Then why are we out here?! We could have prevented it from happening!"

 **Connor:** "No, we could not even if we had more Nays. You know nothing out there...how they do their unpleasant work. I know from experience."

 **Andrew:** "Master Ratonhn.."

 **Connor:** * _Getting a little annoyed_ * - "Listen if you are going to become like me, an Assassin of the Brotherhood, you must take my words to heart do you understand me?"

 **Andrew:** * _Realizing his overreaction_ * - "Right, forgive me sir, I got carried away and lost my conscious, you are my Master after all and I should listen."

*Connor thinking to himself for the first time, if this is what it was like to have a younger brother.*

 **Connor:** * _Turning around to face Andrew, giving a slight smirk_ * - "Good. And also I truly am humbled that you call me by my Native name but call me Connor. It is more efficient."

 **Andrew:** * _Relieved his Master was no longer angry_ * - "Aha..uh yes sir, of course!"

*Then Connor walked towards Andrew and gave him a light push with his hand and made the boy almost lose his balance and said.*

 **Connor:** "Also you do not need to be so formal with me. I am humbled also that you look up to me but I truly do not deserve it. You and I are brothers and that is all I ask."

 **Andrew:** * _Finally grinning again after the unexpected events_ * - "Alright then Connor. Shall we go back?"

*Before Connor could answer back they heard a voice call out to them*

 **Unknown Voice:** "You two gentlemen!"

*Connor and Andrew looked around from the roof top to see a light beaming from what appeared to be a hut near the stables where the horses were kept.*

 **Andrew:** "Did you hear that voice Connor? Where is it coming from?"

 **Connor:** "Watch and learn Andrew, your first lesson has begun."

*Andrew's eyes gleamed blue with excitement and giving a killer smirk.*

 **Andrew:** "Alright then, teach me then, ... Assassin!"

*Andrew's heart started to beat faster as he was about to witness Connor do his well credited work that Andrew read in the newspapers during the revolution when he was eighteen at the time.*

*Connor looked around cautiously then proceeded down the roof carefully and to the ground. He gestured his hand towards Andrew to follow.*

*When Andrew caught up to Connor, Connor was leaning against the mansion wall on one side, listening to every sound carefully.*

 **Andrew:** * _Nervous with excitement and curiosity_ * - "Hey, Connor, what are you.."

 **Connor:** "SHHH!"

*Andrew got quiet.*

 **Connor:** * _Looking back at Andrew*_ \- "The voice came from around that tree. You see the grass is freshly stepped on. Then, the trail goes all the way to that hut. I believe that is where Washington's slaves are kept. How the voice called to us and then disappear is something peculiar. We will proceed with caution towards the hut."

 **Andrew:** * _Confused_ * - "Why proceed with caution, the poor people are harmless!"

 **Connor:** "I am talking about the guards, we can not let them see we are going in there."

 **Andrew:** * _Lying_ * - "Oh right, I knew that."

 **Connor:** "There are 2 guards that are patrolling around the mansion . We will move when they leave from the direction of the hut."

*After a few minutes, the guards started to proceed in the direction where Connor and Andrew were hiding.*

 **Connor:** "Dammit! They are coming towards us, go the other direction now!"

*Connor and Andrew swiftly went towards the other side of the house only to hear footsteps of the other guard coming towards their direction.*

 **Connor:** * _Looking quickly and spotting a tree_ * - "Go there quick!" * _as he pushed Andrew towards the tree's direction._ *

 **Andrew:** * _Looking back_ * - "What about you?!"

 **Connor:** "Do not worry about me just go!"

*Andrew ran as fast as he could towards the tree and hid behind it. He looked back to see where Connor went only to find he was nowhere in plain sight. " _Wow he is crazy good_ ", Andrew thought to himself as he smiled. He stood there making sure not to make a sound as the guard walked around looking for what seemed like a clue around where they stood before.*

*After what seemed hours the guard moved away and disappeared ahead towards the other side of the mansion. Andrew couldn't see anything as it was dark now and he tried to squint and look for Connor. He saw something white by a bush but when it moved it turned out to be a white rabbit. When he could not see any sign of him he shifted to move as he saw no guards in plain sight when he heard a noise behind him.*

*Andrew looked behind him to see Connor behind him. Connor was hidden in the tree branches and had just dropped down to where Andrew was. Connor looked straight ahead at the hut.*

 **Andrew:** * _Surprised_ * - "How'd you do that?!"

 **Connor:** * _Placing his finger on his lip as to tell Andrew to stay quiet still, he whispered_ * - "Practice."

*Connor looked around the path to where the hut was and saw there was no one in sight*

 **Connor:** "Go now, this will probably be our only chance, follow me!"

*Connor and Andrew arched themselves as they moved quickly through the path that lead towards the hut.*

 **Andrew:** * _Noticing something different_ * - "Hey the light inside the hut has gone out? Is it wise to go in there?!"

 **Connor:** * _Realizing the situation_ * - "Dammit! We have no other place to go now, we are in the open, look at that guard over there, if he takes one second this way we are done for. We will have to take the chance!"

*And with that Connor and Andrew quickly ran straight towards the hut with full speed and to their surprise the door was unlocked. They went straight inside falling on each other in the process.*


	9. Chapter 9

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **9 - {The Hidden Truth}**

 **Andrew:** * _Turning red in the cheeks as he was lying on top of Connor and getting up quickly_ * - "Uh, erm, sorry there."

 **Connor:** _*Also getting up from the floor_ * - "Do not worry about it, the point is we are finally safe in here."

*The 2 young men stood up only to find themselves barely able to see.*

 **Andrew:** * _Worried_ * - "This isn't a trap is it? You know, using all your Assassin senses, is it?"

 **Connor:** "Remember the voice that called to us. It was a woman's voice saying you two gentlemen."

 **Andrew:** * _Confidently answering back_ * - "Right, so they are harmless then."

 **Connor:** "Do not be so certain Andrew, even women can play tricks."

 **Andrew:** * _Laughing_ * "Aha, what are you a love expert?!"

 **Connor:** "No, of course not. I am just stating in situations like these."

 **Andrew:** * _Smirking_ * "Right...of course whatever you say. Well, I am not afraid of any women so I am going to show you my skills, I'll go first!"

 **Connor:** "No wait! Where are you going. It is barely visible to even walk..."

*But it was too late. Andrew ran towards a direction and kept going. Connor tried to listen to his footsteps but all of a sudden it mysteriously stopped.*

 **Connor:** * _Worried and confused_ * - "Andrew? Where are you? I was just following your footsteps..."

*Just then a lantern lit in front of Connor became visible and what was in the hut. Connor's true horror became reality as he saw what appeared right before his eyes. Connor quickly hid behind a stack of boxes as soon as the lantern lit and located Andrew frozen still, on his knees, his eyes staring wide open, shocked at what appeared before his eyes as well.*

*There was hay all around the floor and the total of the amount of slaves in that hut was too many to count. Most of them were laying in the hay asleep. The odor was particularly disturbing and the condition in which they were living in the hut was barely enough to fit them all. A black, middle aged man seated on a barrel who had lit the lantern held it at an angle and stared at Andrew.*

 **Black Man:** * _Disgusted_ *- "Well well, what do we have here?! A white boy and he is all alone. Wonder what can we do to him. Ahahaha! What do ya say boys?!"

*Just then appeared were 4 other black men around the man with the lantern light. Their muscles on their arms glowed with the sweat and their facial expressions filled with hate and excitement. Before they could even make a move an inch further Connor quickly got out of his hiding place and stood behind Andrew*

 **Connor:** * _Panting_ * - "No, he is with me. We heard a woman's voice call for us and we ended up here. We mean no harm. We are on your side."

 **Black Man:** * _Laughing hysterically_ * - "That's the best joke I have ever heard in my entire life! You and a white boy?! Our allies?! And what exactly are you, some Native fella?! You look kinda mixed if I reckon so?"

*Before Connor could answer anything, a Black woman appeared from behind where Connor and Andrew stood and interrupted the conversation.*

 **Black Woman:** "Stop it boys! I called them here. I couldn't call them into the ladies hut so I lit a lantern into yours but when I went to call on them, one of you lit it out?"

 **Black Man:** " _Trying to flirt_ * - "Aw, why you do that Bonny? We could of done somethin' more fun instead eh?..."

 **Bonny:** * _Getting annoyed_ * - "Stop it Antony. I brought these 2 gentlemen here because they are the hopes for our future. All of you should be ashamed."

 **Antony:** * _Amused_ * - "Why should we be ashamed of them?"

 **Bonny:** "I was serving during the dinner and I noticed that the Native fella asked somethin' to General Washington that no one ever dared asking. He asked why the servers were a particular color and well General Washington had no choice and had to give him the straight answer."

 **Antony:** * _Getting disinterested_ * - "So, what happened next? Did he punch General Washington?"

 **Bonny:** * _Getting impatient herself_ * - "No you pea brain, he left the room! Somethin' no one has ever dared doin' in front of General Washington. I saw this gentlemen's face as he left the room. I saw in him that he truly cared for us! That's why!"

 **Antony:** "Sounds like you in love, Bonny!"

 **Bonny:** * _Getting angry_ * - "Antony, please shut up and let me finish! Then when I went to serve the guests at the meeting hall I saw the young white boy take a stand for us, saying beautiful things like how we are also people and that they have no right to do it."

 **Antony:** * _Finally getting serious_ * - "Ah I understand what you tryna say now Bonny. Sorry there sweetheart."

 **Bonny:** * _Relieved and walking towards the lantern facing Connor and Andrew_ * - "We want to thank you personally for helpin' us out. Even if it wasn't much, you made me and everyone else here very happy that we aren't alone. Thank you."

*Connor stood still just as Andrew did in the beginning now, taking it all in. He could not believe that someone was watching them. Finally Connor spoke.*

 **Connor:** "Thank you sincerely for your kind words but you seem to think we are your heroes but we have stopped nothing. We have failed. It is a battle we must continue to fight."

 **Bonny:** "When you both left the meeting, I quickly did my tea serving duties and followed you and found you on the rooftop and I couldn't help but want to thank you. To you, you haven't done anything for us, but to me, you gave me hope by speaking for us. You both are different from the rest."

"Connor was left speechless by her words. He never felt like he impacted anyone's life. But here he was impacting someone's and appreciating him for it.*

 **Andrew:** * _With determination_ * - "You can count on us! We will make sure you get the justice you need."

 **Antony:** * _Almost interrupting_ * - "How can you be so sure, they already passed the law for more slaves."

 **Andrew:** * _Quickly answering back_ * - "We won't quit until you get the justice, I promise."

 **Antony:** * _Finally smiling for the first time at Andrew_ * - "Alright then white boy, you aren't so bad after all."

 **Andrew:** * _Smiling back_ * - "Of course I never was!"

*Then suddenly a voice yelled to them from outside*

 **Bonny:** * _Getting scared_ * - "Oh God, its the guards we have our lantern lit! They saw us! You gentlemen must leave or you will get caught!"

 **Connor:** "What about you all?"

 **Bonny:** "Don't worry about us dear! We need you to both escape safely!"

 **Connor:** "What would you have us do?!"

 **Bonny:** "When Antony defuses the lantern light you make a run for it!"

 **Connor:** * _Focusing on the escape_ * "Alright we are ready when you are Antony."

 **Antony:** * _Smiling one last time_ * - "Alright boys here ya go! Ya'll take care now, gonna miss ya fallas, God bless! 3, 2, 1, Go now!"

*And with that Connor and Andrew ran out the hut and ran back behind a tree safely.*

 **Andrew:** * _Smiling at Connor as they reached behind the tree_ * - "See Connor, that woman wasn't so bad."

*Connor ignored him and continued to plan how to get into the mansion safely.*


	10. Chapter 10

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **10 - {The Meeting Ends}**

 **Connor:** * _Noticing Andrew was still grinning at him_ * - "Will you please stop doing that. I am trying to get us to safety now."

 **Andrew:** * _Excited that Connor finally stopped ignoring him_ * - "Aw, alright lover boy. Do your assassin stuff then."

 **Connor:** "Look you need to get as good as me, do not always be relaxed around me and hope that I will have your back."

 **Andrew:** * _Confused_ * - "I thought you would teach me at that Homestead you were talking about a week from now?!"

 **Connor:** "Training is good yes, but it is done better when it is unexpectedly given to you."

 **Andrew:** "Say Connor?"

 **Connor:** "Shh, what is it now, say it quick."

 **Andrew:** "Thanks for saving me back there...you know...when those guys were about to do something since they assumed I was white man against them. I was frozen still for some reason and I couldn't move to tell them anything to defend myself. I think I was shocked but you came right behind me and pretty much saved me there."

 **Connor:** * _Smirking_ * - "Hopefully that is the last time you would be like a still rabbit. You are on the path of being an Assassin now so start to tell yourself you are one and become alert."

 **Andrew:** * _Appreciating Connor's encouragement_ * - "Right! Let me then get us to safety then. Follow me!"

 **Connor:** * _Feeling his apprentice was rushing_ * - "Did you check where the guards..."

 **Andrew:** "They both just went inside the hut."

 **Connor:** "Did you look around if any reinforcements came..?"

 **Andrew:** "No reinforcements I can see."

 **Connor:** "Is the front or back door of the mansion safer to enter from?"

 **Andrew:** "Let us go from the back since the guards can least expect any activity happening from the back if they happen to turn around...they most likely will face the front."

 **Connor:** * _Smiling_ * - "Not bad Andrew. I am proud of you. You answered all my questions correctly. Alright then lead me where to then."

 **Andrew:** * _Smiling back with confidence now_ * - "Follow me then, Lets go now!"

*The boys quickly ran to the back of the mansion and entered in and quietly went back into the meeting. When they reached, the meeting was coming to the close. Connor sat right back next to LaFayette and General Putnam who glanced at him in confusion of where he went for too long. Andrew sat back in his seat and showed no interest anymore of the meeting and stared at the mansion's ceiling.*

 **Washington:** * _Getting up_ * - "Thank you Mr. Franklin for speaking for us in this meeting. I would like to personally thank all of you for being able to come to this meeting. I hope to have you all again for the meetings that will come soon after. Please do not hesitate to come see me if you need to speak to me. Thank you."

*And with that everyone from the meeting started to get up and greet one another. The roaring of the crowd was amazing. Connor got up from his seat once again and was about to walk away when LaFayette stopped him.*

 **LaFayette:** "Connor, I request something of you my good friend."

 **Connor:** * _Curiously_ * - "What is it?"

 **LaFayette** : "Will you have the honor to come visit France 3 weeks from now from when I leave from here by ship?"

 **Connor:** * _Thinking of his new apprentice_ * - "I will have to think about it, I have other duties as well."

 **LaFayette:** * _Understanding_ * - "Ah I see! I understand Connor you are very busy man but it will be the uttermost pleasure to have you visit. I remember one time you told me you would have wanted to visit France one day."

 **Connor:** " _Not remembering_ * - "Right...I did, I will see to that."

 **LaFayette:** "You sound still not sure, well do not worry my friend. Here is my hotel where I am staying, just send me a letter if you change your mind. I hope you do come. It will be a great experience and some good change of atmosphere."

 **Connor:** * _Agreeing finally_ * - "I could use a change of atmosphere for a bit, but I can not leave my people in this condition."

 **LaFayette:** "Sometimes you have to leave your problem to find a way to solve them an easier way."

 **Connor:** * _Still not sure again_ * - "Perhaps. Thank you Mr. LaFayette. I will let you know if I do change my mind."

 **LaFayette:** "Yes, and good to see you again as well."

*Connor shook hands with LaFayette once again and started to walk towards the exit of the meeting hall. As he passed the many people socializing outside the hall he noticed Bonny by the entrance of Dining hall smiling at him and gesturing with her hand to come to her. Connor curious and confused walked towards her.*

 **Bonny:** "Come here! I have something for you and the white boy."

 **Connor:** * _Surprised_ * - "How did you manage to escape?"

 **Bonny:** Come! Not here. We will speak inside the kitchen."

*Bonny lead Connor past the Dining room where all the guests ate and into another room where the entrance had 2 small slider doors in which they passed and entered the kitchen. The kitchen was massive and an older black woman with curly hair tied by a white rag whom was the cook was greeted by Bonny.*

 **Bonny:** * _Excited_ * - "Ms. Hany, _"OUR"_ honored guest has arrived!"

*Ms. Hany was stirring something in a pot and immediately after hearing Bonny's voice, stopped what she was doing and looked up and smiled at Connor.*

 **Ms. Hany:** "Well is this the young gentleman you have been talking to me about. He is quite handsome. Where is the other one?"

 **Bonny:** * _Blushing_ * - "I didn't see the other fella but I managed to spot him because he was easier to spot! Ya know he is uniquely dressed than most of the other guests and his hairstyle is the only one like that."

 **Ms. Hany:** * _Immediately packing food in a cloth_ * - "Well lets not waste this gentleman's kindness and give him our good cooked homemade biscuits and sweets to take back with him and his good friend when they travel back home."

 **Bonny:** "Yes ma'am! Let me help you."

 **Connor:** * _Grateful_ * - "You women are too kind, you did not need to do this."

 **Bonny:** * _Smiling at Connor_ * - "No again, we thank you. We haven't had any hope until you both arrived."

*Connor looked at Bonny's fragile figure and noticed some redness on her arm. A little drop of blood went down her arm and stopped at the corner of her finger.*

 **Connor:** * _Immediately furious_ * - "Who did this to you?! You are hurt!"

 **Bonny:** * _Shaken by Connor's strong tone of justice and immediately hiding her arm and smiling_ * - "Oh this? Don't worry about it dear its just a scratch."

 **Connor:** * _Knowing she was lying and had gotten caught, Connor got down pleading_ * - "It is all our fault. We made you go through this. I am so sorry."

 **Bonny:** * _Shocked by Connor's kind apology_ * - "Please get up! It isn't just your duty to stop this injustice! Its also our fight and we will do whatever it takes! I knew the consequences and I gladly took them. It wasn't your doing. Please get up sir!"

*Connor stood up slowly. His heart was aching deep inside. These innocent people were being treated as slaves and here he was helpless on not being able to do anything. The law was passed and on the run to do its dirty work. Connor looked up to see Bonny and Ms. Hany smiling again.*

 **Bonny:** "That's our hero! What was your name I don't think I got it?"

 **Connor:** "Its Connor."

 **Bonny:** "Sorry for taking so much of your precious time, Connor."

 **Connor:** "No, the pleasure was mine. I hope to repay you both for your kindness one day."

 **Ms. Hany: ** "Have a safe voyage back honey!"

*And with that Bonny gave Connor the cloth bundled up with delicious food. Connor nodded and thanked them once again and left the kitchen. He walked passed the dining room and out of the dining hall. All while his heart was boiling with pain as he walked passed the many guests gossiping around him around the halls.*


	11. Chapter 11

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **11 - {Leave Without Me}**

*Connor looked around for his young apprentice everywhere through the crowd. Meanwhile Mr. Faulkner spotted Connor and called to him. Connor whom already looked lost saw Mr. Faulkner through the crowd and walked towards Mr. Faulkner.*

 **Mr. Faulkner:** "There you are lad, haven't seen you all this time ever since the meeting."

 **Connor:** * _Worrying about his apprentice_ * - "Yes, a lot has happened."

 **Mr. Faulkner:** "They're serving drinks to the guests before they leave if ya want to have a go at them."

 **Connor:** "No, thank you, you go on ahead, I will be back."

 **Mr. Faulkner:** * _Already drooling for the drinks_ * - Alright lad, meet me here after you're done."

*Connor had already left Mr. Faulkner before hearing his request. He sensed something was not right about this and continued to look for his new missing friend.*

* * *

*Meanwhile an uninvited white stranger entered cleverly through the crowd and started to ask the nearest man some questions. His figure was strong and buff and his eyes were those of a murderer.*

 **Man 1:** *Sounding formal and clearing his throat* - "Sir, my name is Wilkes and I am looking for this boy in this photo. Have you seen him? He is kinda whimpy and dumb?"

*The muscular man held out a portrait and showed it to the man.*

 **Man 2:** * _Immediately recognizing_ * - "Of course I have! If thats who you're describing then aye I saw him with both my two darn eyes! He was an arrogant fella arguin' from his darn arse with me at the meeting!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Getting anxious_ * - "Tell me where he is then?"

 **Man 2:** * _Getting curious and stubborn_ * - "Won't tell ya unless you got somethin' good to offer me partner and the reason why you be searchin."

 **Wilkes:** * _Annoyed for the unexpected inconvenience_ * - "Fine. The boy ran away from home. He lives in Texas and the couple whom adopted him couldn't bare any children so they adopted a few including him when he was a child. They are wealthy slave owners who own a plantation. So they sent me to do the job. I work for them as I watch the slaves for them as they do their job on the plantation. I can get them to pay you somethin' or give you some of them slaves? Thats the best I can offer you."

 **Man 2:** "Well I'll be damned! I hit the jackpot! Sir, you got yourself a deal. I happen to live in Texas as well so we can just work on this together then. The name is Griffin by the the way, look forward to workin' with ya."

 **Wilkes:** * _Trying to hurry_ * - "Alright then Griffin. Heres the plan. You have to lure him alone somewhere where there are no guests. The kid is loud and will create a scene as you already know. Just do that and I will take care of the rest."

 **Griffin:** "Sure thing partner, I believe the place where no one is usually around is the back of the mansion."

 **Wilkes:** "Good, I'll meet you there then. I just hope this works with ease."

*Wilkes separated as Griffin started to locate the boy that was wanted.*

* * *

*Meanwhile in one of the mansion's washrooms Andrew was washing his face in the sink and walked out feeling refreshed. Andrew saw from the distance a crowd who were being given drinks and immediately walked to the crowd to get one for himself.*

 **Andrew:** * _Asking one of the servers who had her back to him_ * - "Excuse me ma'am! Could I have one of those as well please."

*The server turned around and Andrew noticed the same black girl from before*

 **Server:** * _Giggling_ * - "Of course you can, white boy!"

 **Andrew:** * _Immediately recognizing the server_ * - "Oh, its you! ... Bonny, wasn't it?!"

 **Bonny:** * _Smiling_ * - "Yes sir, you remembered me!"

 **Andrew:** "Of course I did!"

 **Bonny:** * _Handing Andrew a drink_ * - "Listen your friend was looking for you."

 **Andrew:** * _Scratching his head again_ * - "Ah he was? I was looking for him as well but the crowd here is not helping me. Then I gave up and just went to the washroom and then came back here."

 **Bonny:** * _Happy to have a pleasant conversation as equals with a white person_ * - "Oh really?"

 **Andrew:** * _Drinking quickly the rest of the drink_ * - "Well then, I best go look for him. He must be angry at me for being such an inconvenience."

 **Bonny:** * _Agreeing_ * - "Yes, its been a while since he and I talked. Go find him and both of you have a safe voyage back."

 **Andrew:** * _Nodding to Bonny humbly_ * - "Yea, you take care too and thanks for the drink it was delicious."

*Another black server girl glared at Bonny with jealousy as Andrew left and not being able to figure out how a black server became friends with a handsome white boy so quickly.*

* * *

*Andrew walked through the crowd, his blue eyes frantically looking in every direction for Connor. He saw Washington and nodded to him and proceeded until a man's hat fell on the floor as he was walking past the man. Andrew immediately picked up the hat and asked the man.*

 **Andrew:** "Um, excuse me sir, Your hat fell."

 **Man:** * _Turning around_ * "Why thank you, lad."

 **Andrew:** * _Seeing who the man was from the meeting whom he argued with, his jaw opened in panic_ * - "Right, I best be going then."

 **Griffin:** * _Acting apologetic_ * - "Young lad, wait. I wanted to apologize to you. I thought about what you said and quite frankly, it got to me."

 **Andrew:** * _Shocked_ * - "Really?!"

 **Griffin:** * _Acting sincere and placing his hand on Andrew's shoulder and pushing him towards the back exit of the mansion_ * - "Aye of course lad! How about we talk about this outside."

 **Andrew:** * _Noticing the hand pushing and hesitating_ *- "Uh, um, I am kind of in the middle of looking for someone sir I..."

 **Griffin:** * _Trying to silence the boy's uneasiness before anyone saw_ * - "Pah, it won't take long at all, just don't want to talk in front of these people who actually are for the cause right?!"

 **Andrew:** * _Thinking the man did have a point_ * - "Yeah, I guess so then. I just need to come back to find him so please say what you want sir but make it quick."

 **Griffin:** * _Relieved he finally had the boy in his trap and cleverly smiling and answering back_ * - "Of course lad, I'll make it quick for you for sure."

*Griffin lead the young man to the back exit of the mansion and made sure to shut the door behind him. The wind was blowing making the tree branches move in the night. The water was reflecting the light of the moon.*

 **Andrew:** * _Looking at Griffin_ * - "So what were you going to tell me? What changed your mind?"

*Just then from the bushes Wilkes, the toughly built man came out and attempted to grab Andrew who immediately shifted and barely dodged the man 2 times his size.*

 **Andrew:** * _Shocked by what was happening_ * - "What the hell?! Wilkes?! Is that you? What the hell are you doing here?!

 **Wilkes:** * _Trying to keep the boy calm_ * - "Look Andrew, your parents are worried and want you safe back home."

 **Andrew:** * _Furious_ * - "They are NOT my parents and I am NOT going back to their house ever! I refuse to be forced to do what they ask me to do! Leave me be! Tell them I died by a lion or something!"

 **Wilkes:** "Look kid, I am just following whatever they told me to do. If I don't bring you back then I won't have no job. See, its nothing personal, just a matter of survival."

 **Andrew:** "You could get any other job you like with those damn muscles you got. You could build trains."

 **Wilkes:** "Hah! So naive! Like they'll ever pay me as much to do that job then what I have now. Look your foster parents pay me good and I'll do whatever it takes to keep my job."

 **Andrew:** * _Getting angrier_ * - "How the hell you found out where I went?! There was no way you could of known!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Smirking in the boy's stupidity_ * - "It was easy. I just interrogated your little slave friends and beat them if they didn't tell me where you gone. Wasn't long before one of them confessed.*

 **Andrew:** * _Taking it no more_ * - "You BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

*Andrew went directly towards Wilkes and attempted to punch Wilkes' face but as he got close, Wilkes pulled out a rag from his pocket and grabbed him by the arm blocking his punch and placing the rag quickly on his face. Andrew struggled to loosen from his grip but it was too late. He smelled the contents of whatever substance was in the rag and immediately fell to the floor, passing out.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Relieved and looking at Griffin_ * - "What a troublesome kid he is. He over reacts and never shuts his mouth."

 **Griffin:** * _Agreeing_ * - "Sure is partner."

 **Wilkes:** * _Picking up the boy's almost lifeless body_ * - "We better hurry and put him in the carriage I brought and head back before the guests start to exit out of here and see us."

 **Griffin:** "Aye, lets go, I want my reward you promised."

*The men walked quickly and headed to the carriage making sure they were not to be seen. They left as fast as a bullet in the dark night all while Antony peaked through the hut witnessing the whole event and thinking how to tell Bonny quickly.*


	12. Chapter 12

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **12 - {Change of Plan}**

*Bonny was still serving drinks when one of the other Black server girls whispered in Bonny's ear.*

 **Black Server girl:** * _Whispering_ * - "Bonny, Antony is by the window at the back of the mansion waiting for you. He said its urgent."

 **Bonny:** * _Blushing_ * - "Ugh! What does that man want! Why would I risk seeing him when I should be here servin'! I've already gotten in trouble once. Tell him No!"

 **Black Server girl:** \- "Please Bonny! He seemed very serious. I've been never seen him that way ever."

 **Bonny:** * _Getting worried_ * - "Okay I'll go. Please watch for me that no one finds out I've been missing from serving here."

*Bonny looked around and when no mansion's indoor guards were on sight keeping watch, she quickly went through the corner hall and reached the back of the mansion and to its windows. She opened and cracked a back window to be able to speak in between all while staying hidden from any passerby.*

 **Bonny:** * _Whispering but almost screaming_ * - "Antony?! What is it? Why are you calling me like this?"

*Antony who was hiding under a bush underneath the window outside shifted to answer.*

 **Antony:** "Listen Bonny, you need to find that Indian boy and tell him that the white boy has been kidnapped. They are headed to Texas."

 **Bonny:** * _In horror_ * - "How did this happen?! How do you know?!"

 **Antony:** * _Getting impatient_ * - "Theres no time for those questions sweetheart, just go! Hurry!"

 **Bonny:** * _Frightened and shaking_ * - "Alright, I'm going Antony!"

*Bonny quickly ran back almost close to forgetting her tactical ways of being sneaky and not to get caught by the guards in the process. She finally reached the server girls were. The black server girl that had given Bonny the message before was waiting for Bonny.

 **Bonny:** * _Looking worried than ever_ * - "Thank you Daina. I have to go search for someone immediately. Please have my back one more time."

 **Daina:** * _Looking confused_ * - "Of course."

*Meanwhile Connor was still looking through the crowd when a voice shouted out to him. Connor looked to the distance to see Stephane Chapheau, an old friend who had become his ally during the course towards the revolution.*

 **Stephane:** * _Delighted to see his friend_ * - "Connor, my friend!"

 **Connor:** * _Nodding to his friend and keeping his chin up as Stephane walked towards him_ * - "Stephane, nice to see you again as well."

*Stephane and Connor shook hands and were about to speak when Bonny ran towards them panting. Stephane and Connor looked in shock as she catching her breath.*

 **Connor:** "Bonny, whats wrong?!"

 **Bonny:** * _Getting her breathing in control_ * - "Its your friend, he has been kidnapped, you have to save him!"

 **Connor:** * _In shock yet ready_ * - "Where has he been taken to?"

 **Bonny:** "Texas! Please seek General Washington for any information on him before you go!"

 **Connor:** * _Almost about to dash_ * - "I will, thank you."

 **Stephane:** * _Seeing Connor in a situation_ * - "Wait Connor! I am yours to command just like before."

 **Connor:** * _Appreciating his friend's offer_ * - "Can you ask Washington anything of what he knows about a boy named Andrew Miller. I'll meet you outside the mansion's front door."

*Stephane nodded and proceeded towards a crowd where Washington was gossiping.*

*Connor exited the mansion through the front door and looked around. Everything looked peaceful as the moon gleamed bright as ever. A light started to twinkle in the hut where his new apprentice met Bonny and the others. Connor immediately noticed and determined it was a signal and that it was something important. Connor cautiously avoided the guards and proceeded near the hut only to have the light turned off as soon as he was about to proceed to enter inside the hut.*

 **Unknown Voice:** * _Relieved_ * - "Oh thank God you saw the signal."

 **Connor:** * _Recognizing the voice_ * - "Antony, is that you?"

 **Unknown Voice:** "Sure is Indian boy, just wanted to help you find your missing lad. He was in the back of the mansion when it all be happenin'. I saw the whole thing. They be knocking him out with some kind of cloth I reckon with somethin' in it and rolled out in a carriage. There were 2 men with him."

 **Connor:** * _Furious_ * - "Why did you do nothing?"

 **Antony:** "Indian boy look at me, I'd be gunned down if I even tried doing anythin' reckless like that. I ain't skilled like you. I barely was able to tell Bonny to find you."

*Just then Stephane came out and stood in front of the mansion's door looking for Connor. Connor noticed and shifted to go back to Stephane.*

 **Connor:** * _Looking at Antony and nodding_ * - "You have my thanks. I hope to repay you one day."

*Connor reached to Stephane by using the mansion's roof and falling right in front of his friend to avoid the guards.*

 **Stephane:** * _Surprised on how Connor fell right in front of him using the roof_ * - "There you are! So I asked General Washington. He told me the boy pleaded to attend the meeting in hopes of meeting you. He said he walked by foot all the way from Texas and his only chance was to meet you here so he allowed the boy into this meeting. That is all he knew about him.*

 **Connor:** * _Annoyed and walking back and forth from one direction to another_ * - "Of course thats all he knew!"

*Just then the door opened and Robert Faulkner came out still holding a drink given from the servers.*

 **Robert Faulkner:** * _Confused_ * - "Lad, are we going already?!"

 **Connor:** * _In a serious tone*_ \- "Theres a change in plan Mr. Faulkner, you leave without me."

*Before Faulkner could even question, Stephane pushed him back into the mansion as he was able to stand and communicate efficiently with Connor. Connor nodded in thanks for the quick save as they both went in and closed the door behind them.*

* * *

*Connor looked at the carriage tracks and touched the ground. " _These tracks are fresh_.", Connor thought to himself. For now as long as he reached Texas, that would be the first step to finding him. Connor started to walk in the night while pulling out the map Faulkner was using to locate Washington's mansion before.*


	13. Chapter 13

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **13 - {Awoken to the Unexpected}**

*Shaking through the uneasy roads in the forest, the 2 men sat outside in front of the carriage where the horses were pulling as the night kept going.*

*Andrew was laying on the seat locked inside the carriage still faint asleep until a huge thud woke him from the bumpy ride. Andrew slowly opened his eyes and looked around. " _Where am I_?", he thought to himself. Then he noticed that he was in a carriage and adjusted into a sitting position. His blue eyes widened as he understood his situation, he immediately went to the carriage door to attempt to open it. Yet to his surprise, it did not budge, it was locked.*

 **Andrew:** * _Furious and yelling from the top of his lungs_ * - "Dammit!, what the hell did you do to me Wilkes?! You will pay for this once I get the hell out of this stupid ride!"

*Andrew started to furiously bang on the door of the carriage using his fists when suddenly the carriage stopped.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Looking at Griffin_ * - "Well I'll be damned he woke up. If he gets loud like this people will get suspicious. Stay here I'll be right back."

*Wilkes gave the horse reins to Griffin who seemed not to care much other than to get his prize. Wilkes walked towards the carriage and started to unlock the carriage door. As Wilkes was opening the lock Andrew got in the corner readying himself to either run out or kick Wilkes somehow out of his way.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Slowly opening the door_ * - "Are you going to be a good quiet boy or do I have to..?!"

*Just then, Andrew immediately kicked Wilkes in between the legs and pushed him off balance and ran into forest as fast as his legs could take him.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Clenching in pain_ * - "Argh, Griffen watch where did he go?!"

 **Griffen:** * _Not even caring_ * - "He went towards the left."

 **Wilkes:** * _Straightening up as the pain left him_ * - I'll get that son of a bitch! I am not going to lose my job to this pain of an ass kid. They said if I didn't bring this boy back, they'll fire me. Go through this forest Griffen, there should be a town coming up soon, he wont get anywhere I know that for sure. I have a plan."

*Wilkes got back and sat next to Griffen on the carriage and they continued heading through the deep forest.*

*Andrew ran through the trees as his clothes were getting scraped through them. " _Dammit, there is no end to this forest?!",_ he thought as he stopped and leaned on a tree to catch his breath. " _I think I ran enough to where they can't find me anyway, I guess I'll stay hidden here till morning and figure out where the hell I am then_." Andrew laid down on the leaves on the ground and placed some on top of him to create a camouflage for himself. He before he knew it fell asleep because of the tiredness from inhaling the drug that made him pass out.*

* * *

*Meanwhile Griffen and Wilkes had pushed the horses quickly through the forest and to not waste their time until they reached the end of the forest. The town's buildings started to appear and Wilkes asked Griffen to hault the horses and jumped out of the carriage.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Focused and determined_ * - "Wait here."

*Griffen waited to what seemed like many minutes and saw Wilkes return with a dog. The sky started to change colors almost to the point of the beginning of sunrise.*

 **Griffen:** * _Surprised_ * - "What on earth have you gotten?! A dog?!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Laughing in an evil tone_ * - "Not any dog, a hunting dog. Just grabbed the little feller from someone's home. He was tied up on a leash just out there in the cold."

 **Griffen:** * _Not certain_ * - "Well hope it gets the darn job done. We're already wasting time here."

 **Wilkes:** * _Getting irritated_ * - "Look all you have to do is ride the carriage for me. Just do that and I'll do the rest. Now hurry and ride back towards the forest before the Sun comes out."

 **Griffen:** * _Exhausted_ * - "Fine, as long I get my good reward."

* * *

*The men reached the forest with the hunting dog quickly and noticed the sunrise.*

 **Wilkes:** *Jumping out of the seat and opening the carriage door and placing the dog inside while holding its leash* - "Here boy, sniff this around here."

 **Griffen:** * _Laying back and pulling out a smoke pipe_ * - "This dog won't do a darn thing."

 **Wilkes:** * _Reassuring with hope_ * - "Of course he will. These dogs are meant for this."

*Just then the dog barked and started sniffing from the ground. It looked to the left and started to move. Wilkes smiled as Griffen's mouth opened wide in amazement.*

 **Griffen:** "How you gonna get that boy this time?!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Answering Griffen before the dog started to run to the direction of the scent path_.* - "I got ropes this time, * _As he pointed inside his pockets_.*

*The dog pulled and Wilkes followed the dog all while looking in every direction. Griffen stayed seated and held the reins of the horses of the carriage.*

*Wilkes followed the dog who frequently stopped to sniff through the fallen leaves, bushes and around the trees. After what seemed several minutes the dog barked excitingly and started to dash towards a particular direction. Wilkes hopes increased as the dog ran and he continued to follow while his eyes were looking in every direction for any sign of the boy.*

* * *

*Meanwhile Andrew was deep in his sleep when he heard the dog's barking which woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and realized he had passed out. " _Damn, how did I go to sleep like that?_ ", he was surprised. The Sun started to rise and Andrew slowly stood up and looked around. " _I guess this is the perfect time to start looking for the exit from here_ ", he thought to himself. Andrew started stretched his arms and started to walk when he heard the dog's barking again. Andrew looked back and scratched his head and thought, " _Maybe that dog is with some person who can get me out of here. This is my only chance_!". Andrew started to listen for the dog's barks and found it barking straight towards him. " _Well this is definitely my lucky day_!", he thought to himself. Andrew looked for any sight of the dog and soon from a distance a small brown dog came towards him and behind it, the owner.

 **Andrew:** * _Starting to wave and yell_ * - "Hi there sir! I need some assistance if you could be so kind as to how to get to the nearest town..."

*Before Andrew could say anymore he recognized Wilkes and shifted to run.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Smirking and surprised with the dog's work_ * - "Of course you do, dumb idiot!

 **Andrew:** *Heart pounding fast* - "Shit! Bastard found me!"

*Andrew ran towards the opposite direction as fast as he could and made sure not to look back. The trees and shrubs were scratching Andrew even more but he couldn't dare stop. He never wanted to go back to his foster parent's home if it was the last thing he did.*

*Wilkes let go of the leash of the dog who ran to a different direction seeing a nearby squirrel as he ran towards Andrew's direction. Andrew stopped and almost falling into a huge river gushing with water rapidly at fast speed. Andrew quickly looked back to see Wilkes catching up to him. " _Dammit! I can't swim through this!_ ", Andrew thought to himself. Andrew desperately looked for a way out but it was too late. Wilkes had caught to him and pointed a gun at Andrew.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Grinning with evil intent_ * - "Games over, kiddo. You're comin' with me whether you want to or not it doesn't concern me."

*Andrew hating all this, and hating himself for not being a little smarter somehow, he closed his eyes then opened them and looked up and Wilkes.*

 **Andrew:** "Fine, you win. I'll figure out a way to escape again..."

 **Wilkes:** * _Assuring with a smart tone_ * - "Oh no you won't, I'm going to bind you this time."

*Wilkes grabbed Andrew and bound his hands and lead him back to where Griffin was still smoking a pipe. Wilkes opened the carriage and pushed Andrew inside and gave Griffen one last order.*

 **Wilkes:** "Griffen, head straight for Texas, I'll stay in this carriage with the boy so he stays quiet as I watch him."

*Griffen adjusted himself then hit the reins which made the horses start to move. Wilkes closed the carriage door behind him and pointed the gun towards Andrew.*

 **Wilkes:** "Say one idiot noise and I'll shoot your leg."

*Andrew rolled his eyes to the side and looked the other direction avoiding Wilkes annoying gaze. He thought of Connor and how skilled he was compared to him. He could do nothing to protect himself from this trouble. He yearned to become an Assassin even more.*


	14. Chapter 14

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **14 - {In Pursuit}**

*Connor walked through the whole night and finally stopped in the middle of the road to drink some water from his bota bag. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping loudly. Connor pulled out his map once again and tried to differentiate where he was. " _I need to get a horse from somewhere_ ", Connor thought to himself. Connor looked at the map and saw a nearby town. He placed his map back in his pocket and walked towards it.*

*He finally reached the town and looked around for horse rentals as the loud noise of people passed around him. Connor finally spotted a horse rental place and got a horse. Connor pulled out the map one more time. " _It will take several days less by horseback now_.", he thought to himself. He adjusted the horse to start speeding and then gradually to full speed they dashed out into more new land.*

* * *

*Few days passed since Connor got his horse and was traveling looking for his missing apprentice and friend yet, many miles away, in the carriage carrying Andrew with Wilkes and Griffen was still moving. Andrew was glaring angrily at Wilkes who was grinning at his stupidity.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Smirking_ * - "You can glare at me all you want angrily, you are are pretty darn harmless to me."

 **Andrew:** * _Thinking to punch Wilkes_ * - "I'll get you for everything you've done."

 **Wilkes:** * _Almost about to laugh and puke_ * - "Sure, what can you do with your hands tied, well even with your hands not tied you're still pretty bad at fighting."

*Andrew's head started to boil and he attempted to kick Wilkes with his leg yet, Wilkes grabbed his leg and held it and attempted to twist it. Andrew cried in pain.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Getting angry_ * - "Listen boy, I was ordered to bring you back but it doesn't mean that I can't break a leg or two. Didn't I tell your ass to stay behaved and you wouldn't get in trouble?"

 **Andrew:** * _Gasping for breath_ * - "Damn you, Wilkes, you're purposely messing with me I know you damn well."

 **Wilkes:** * _Almost Laughing_ * - "I guess you're right. You are easy to anger and act irrationally. Its tiring watching your stupid ass for days. You caused the whole family trouble and me especially. Doesn't hurt to have a little fun eh?"

 **Andrew:** * _Responding angrily_ * - "You son of a..."

 **Wilkes:** * _Focusing to ask Griffen something and pointing the gun back to Andrew_ * - "Shut up now."

 **Andrew:** * _Shifting straight in his seat yet, staring at the gun and whispered_ * - "Bitch."

 **Wilkes:** * _Opening the carriage door to speak with Griffen who was riding the carriage_ * - "Griffen how far are we from the address I gave you?"

 **Griffen:** * _Speaking loudly over the horses feet clapping against the ground_ * - "About 3 damn days left!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Closing the door and smirking back at Andrew_ * - "Did ya hear that partner?! Three more days until we reach back to home. Your foster parents are not going to be too happy aren't they?"

*Andrew shivered and looked the other way trying to hide Wilkes' his face from him. There was a horrific reason why he didn't want to go back to his foster parents. He never got along with them ever since he could remember and got in trouble everyday. Andrew struggled to breathe just as all of the childhood memories from the past came back to him.*

* * *

*Two days passed and Connor had since then had passed through many states. He finally reached the state named Oklahoma. Connor noticed the land here was different and for some reason seemed familiar. There was a lot of nature here and to Connor's no people on sight. He felt like home. Connor wanted to continue but had to let his horse rest which it deserved. Connor sat and leaned against a large tree and pulled out his tomahawk and Faulkner's map. The branches of the trees shifted as the wind blew and muting the bird's chirping. Then suddenly a old women's voice spoke.*

 **Old Woman:** "Ratonhnhake'ton."

*Connor quickly looked up to see what he never thought he would ever expect. It was his clan elder, the woman who had helped him start his journey in what seemed many years before. She was more frail than before and her hair all pure white due to age. Connor immediately stood up and hugged her as her cane fell to the ground to embrace this reunion. After what seemed several minutes they slowly let go and Connor began to ask many question.*

 **Connor:** * _Almost still speechless and his eyes wavering_ * - "I...I thought... I thought I'd never find you or my clan ever again."

 **Clan Elder:** * _Her face saddening_ * - "We had no choice. We were forced to move from our land. We waited for you but you did not come, Ratonhnhake'ton."

 **Connor:** * _Saddened by the news and walking back and forth_ * - "You travelled so far all the way here? This is all my fault."

 **Clan Elder:** * _Immediately seeing Connor's sadness_ * - "Ratonhnhake'ton. Do not blame yourself child for this. Some things in life we can not stop no matter what. What we can do is make the better of it all and continue to live."

 **Connor:** * _Looking at her dearly_ * - "Yes, but..."

 **Clan Elder:** * _Knowing Connor was going to try to reject her words due to youth arrogance_ * - "Yes but nothing. Come. I can not wait to show the rest of our people you found us."

*Connor and the Clan Elder started walking through the path where the Elder came from when she found Connor. She led him to a trail as they continued to catch up with each other after so long.*

 **Connor:** * _Connor's eyes gleamed with a spark of happiness_ * - "Is Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte here too?"

 **Clan Elder:** "Of course, child. We all moved together They helped carrying me since my bones are too old now to walk much. There was just one who we left behind but we are finally glad you found us and reunite again. Was it the boy that sent you here? He truly did keep his word. We told him when his search for finding you succeeds to tell you where we were. Such a good young man. Because of him we have hope again for this world."

 **Connor:** * _Confused_ * - "You mean, Andrew?!"

 **Clan Elder:** * _Finally remembering the name and laughing_ * - "Ah, yes that was what the young man's name. Old age is making me forget."

 **Connor:** * _Even more confused than before_ * - "Clan Elder, I am confused, how did he...?!"

 **Clan Elder:** * _Interrupting Connor_ * - "Ah we are here! Look everyone who has come back!*

*Connor looked straight ahead to see a whole field of land. The grass was long and slowly moving with the wind. The homes were built the same way back at home. It was a new place but as the Clan Elder said once, wherever your people are, that's home. Connor finally understood and placed his arm on his eyes as he cried while smiling. The Clan Elder placed her hand on Connor's back lovingly as she knew it had been a rough road for Connor as well. His people immediately recognized him and gathered around him.*

 **Connor's People:** * _Smiling_ * - "Welcome Home, Ratonhnhake'ton."


	15. Chapter 15

AC3 CONTINUED –

 **15- {One Late!}**

*The Sun had set when Connor was greeted by his people. The Clan elder ordered to have a special welcome home gathering around a fire for Connor as the sky got darker. Connor insisted he did not need it but the Clan Elder could care less for what a child would have to say about her decision. After the fire was ready and the food was being made everyone gathered around the Clan Elder and Connor.*

 **Connor:** * _Feeling a little embarrassed_ * - "You did not need to do all this.*

 **Clan Elder:** * _Chuckling_ * - "Enough Ratonhnhake'ton, enjoy the food and the company now. You are finally home."

 **Connor:** * _Shifting to eat but still focused_ * - "How did you meet Andrew, Clan Elder?"

 **Clan Elder:** * _Lifting her head up to think_ * - "He came to our village and told us he was not the enemy and that he was looking for someone."

 **Connor:** * _Stopped eating to look at the Clan Elder_ * - "Someone?"

 **Clan Elder:** "He said he was looking for someone mentioned in the newspapers. Someone named Connor. Of course we knew that was you but we were not sure to trust him at first."

 **Connor:** * _Getting curious_ * - "What made you change your mind."

 **Clan Elder:** * _Looking at Connor_ * - "He saved us."

 **Connor:** * _Puzzled_ * - "How?!"

 **Clan Elder:** "Some of our people got a strange fever and were getting sick. Some of them sadly could not make it through and they died. He immediately noticed our situation and ran to get something. He came back 2 days later with a particular medicine. We weren't trusting him but we had no choice."

 **Connor:** * _Wanting the Clan Elder to continue_ * - "Then what happened?"

 **Clan Elder:** "We gave the medicine to everyone who was sick. One of them was a young 8 year old, Janak. His older sister was worried sick for him since that was all who was left of her family.

*Just then the Clan Elder called on a young Native American woman who was sitting across the fire with the other young women.*

 **Clan Elder:** "Kateri, bring Janak with you here. I want Ratonhnhake'ton to see him."

*Kateri got up and called to a group of children for Janak who were playing around a tree near the fire gathering. Her hair was tied in 2 braids, each to one of her shoulders. Her face was pure and kind and she gracefully held her hand to Janak who came towards her as she smiled at him lovingly. The two of them walked towards the Clan Elder and Connor.*

 **Kateri:** * _With respect_ * - "Yes Clan Elder?"

 **Clan Elder:** "I want you both to meet Ratonhnhake'ton and Janak show how healthy you have become after the medicine you took that our well respected Andrew gave to you."

 **Kateri:** * _Shyly but with respect as soon as she sat down next to them_ * - "Its an honor to meet you Ratonhnhake'ton."

 **Connor:** * _Humbly_ * - "It is a pleasure to meet you both as well."

*Janak was a frail boy who had short hair but his innocence was all over his face.*

 **Janak:** * _Getting excited and unable to hold it_ * - "I heard many stories about you from the Clan Elder. I look up to you. You are a powerful warrior at a young age! I want to be just like you, big brother!"

 **Connor:** * _Cheered up by a kid while smiling and patting the child's head_ * - "You will become a better warrior than me. I have no doubt about it."

 **Kateri:** * _In a loving tone_ * - "I am grateful to Andrew for saving my little brother's life. I could never be able to repay him for what he has done."

 **Connor:** * _Remembering his mission and getting up in front of them all_ * - "I must go find him."

 **Kateri:** * _In horror shock_ * - "What do you mean?!"

 **Connor:** * _Looking at Kateri and noticing her worried reaction_ * - "I am sorry to tell you this, but he was kidnapped during the meeting at General Washington's house while I was there. I came all the way to rescue him. All I know is that he is being taken back to Texas. I need to know his exact location."

*Just then the 2 brothers Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte appeared and interrupted the whole gathering.*

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Not believing what he saw_ * - "Brother Ratonhnhake'ton?!"

 **Teiowi:sonte:** * _About to drop the dead deer he was holding from hunting_ * - "This is not a illusion, is it?! Clan Elder, he came while we were out hunting?!"

*Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte were in Connor's peculiar dream of the Tyranny of George Washington one time before. Kahionhatenion's brother, Teiowi:sonte got caught while keeping watch of Connor as he drank a spirit tea and passed out. Connor helped Kahionhatenion to find his brother using his new spirit powers.*

 **Clan Elder:** * _In seriousness_ * - "Yes, but please give him some rest. He looks very tired from traveling from the North."

 **Connor:** * _Almost Interrupting_ * - "I am not tired. I need to find Andrew. I must go."

*The Clan Elder quickly and secretly pulled out a secret potion from her pocket and dropped some of the liquid into a cup of tea while Connor had the whole group on his attention.*

 **Clan Elder:** * _Interrupting_ * - "Wait Ratonhnhake'ton. Please drink this tea."

 **Connor:** * _Confused yet remembering the dream and in amazement that it was somewhat accurate in real life_ * - "Is this suppose to make me stronger?"

*Kateri and Janak stood to the side, confused by all the commotion.*

 **Clan Elder:** *Answering _Connor_ * - "Yes, Ratonhnhake'ton, it is going to make you stronger and successful for your mission to save Andrew."

 **Janak:** * _His eyes glowing_ * - "I need that too!"

 **Kateri:** * _Nudging her little brother with her shoulder and yet worried about what was happening_ * - "No you do not Kanak and besides you are underage!"

 **Clan Elder:** * _Ordering Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte_ * - "Be ready to hold Ratonhnhake'ton as he drinks the tea. And make sure he drinks all of it."

*The Clan Elder got up with the help of her cane and gave the cup of tea to Connor. Connor nodded and looked at everyone and closed his eyes as he started to drink the tea. The Clan Elder gestured Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte to get ready to hold Connor as he was drinking.*

 **Clan Elder:** "That's it, Ratonhnhake'ton. Drink it all."

*Everyone's eyes widened as they hoped to see Connor stronger after the second he finished drinking all the tea.*

 **Connor:** * _Finished drinking the tea and filling dizzy_ * - "Uhh...um.."

*Connor lost his balance and was about to fall face down but Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte were quickly able to take ahold of him.*

 **Janak:** * _Looking in disappointment_ * - "What?! He passed out?!"

 **Kateri:** * _Worried sick_ * - "Is respected Ratonhnhake'ton alright?!"

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Holding Connor by the shoulder and adjusting himself_ * - "Clan Elder is this what was suppose to happen to him?!"

 **Clan Elder:** "Yes children. Did you not notice how tired he looked? There is no way he could have gone and hope to rescue our friend. The boy needs his rest. So I made him drink a strong sleeping tea potion. Now Kahionhatenion take Ratonhnha'ton to that house and make sure no one makes any noise as he is resting after a long time. Teiowi:sonte you get Ratonhnhake'ton's horse and give it food, water, and shelter."

 **Teiowi:sonte:** * _Impressed_ * - "Clan Elder, you know how to trick even the best of warriors."

 **Clan Elder:** * _Giving a comeback_ * - "It was for his own good and did I tell you to get his horse?"

 **Teiowi:sonte:** * _Moving quickly_ * - "Yes I am going Clan Elder!"

 **Kateri:** * _Sadly speaking softly while holding her hand towards her heart_ * - "I guess so..."

 **Clan Elder:** * _Seeing her worried and gently taking her hand which was to her heart_ * - "Kateri child, do not worry. Ratonhnhake'ton will save him. We must wait until morning."

 **Kateri:** * _Weakly smiling_ * - "Yes, Clan Elder."

* * *

*Meanwhile Kahionhatenion laid Connor softly on some animal skin. He looked down at his hardworking humble friend who was now in deep sleep.*

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Speaking in a soft tone as to not wake Connor up_ * - "Do not worry Brother Ratonhnhake'ton. We will accompany you to help you save Andrew with you. You have always done so much for our people all by yourself. You do not need to have all the burden."

*Kahionhatenion quietly walked out and closed the door and told all the people and children to be very quiet that night and sleep as well.*

* * *

 _ ****I WILL NOT WRITE FOR 3 MONTHS, I HAVE UNIVERSITY TO DO!****_

 **~FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR BY SEARCHING "TEXASALCHEMY93" AND MESSAGE ME AND ASK FOR THE DRAWINGS OF HOW THE MAIN CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE!~**


	16. Chapter 16

AC3 CONTINUED –

 **16- {One On Time!}**

*As the next day was about to begin, the Sun started to rise in Texas as Wilkes and Griffen reached close to their anticipated destination. They passed through many fields of cotton and finally the carriage stopped right in front on a huge white mansion.*

*Griffen got out of the seat where he was holding the reins of the horses for many days and groaned as he stretched his arms and legs.*

 **Griffen:** * _Yelling to Wilkes to the inside of the carriage_ * - "Ay! Partner! I reached the mansion. Is this it?!"

*Wilkes, who was sleeping, heard through outside the carriage and straightened up and looked through the carriage window.*

 **Wilkes:** "Aye, that's the damn one finally! Let me get this idiot kid out."

*Andrew was laying on his side on the opposite seat bench across from Wilkes fast asleep. Wilkes got up and yelled at the boy's ear.*

 **Wilkes:** "Wake up, sleeping beauty! We finally reached where you damn ran away from."

*Andrew slowly opened his blue eyes and looked around. He quickly adjusted himself in a seating position and glimpsed through the window and was in horror. They had reached the mansion he had many bad memories of. Andrew's face changed to a worried look as he looked at the ghostly mansion and whispered "No", under his breath.*

*Wilkes smirking and seemingly enjoying Andrew's pain grabbed Andrew by the arm and dragged him out while Andrew tried to use his legs and back to push against his grip.*

 **Wilkes:** "Come on, give up already! We are here dammit!"

*Andrew jerked his arm enough to face towards Wilkes. Wilkes in shock at Andrew's sudden unexpected movement, quickly grabbed Andrew harder as Andrew attempted one last plea.*

 **Andrew:** * _In desperation_ * - "Wilkes please, untie me and just let me go! I'll find a way to pay you more than however much my foster parent's will! I promise on my life! Just please, don't take me go back there!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Smirking_ * - "Hah! You think I am fool to go for such a trick like that from a dumb kid as yourself. You don't even have a job! Don't waste my time boy, let's go!"

*The entire commotion and seeing a carriage in front of the mansion caused the nearby slaves in the field to look over to see what was happening. There was a open path between the field that lead straight to the mansion. There were several other white men watching over the slaves holding whips and shotguns.*

*Wilkes pushed Andrew to make Andrew walk through the path. Andrew closed his eyes and hid his eyes with his long hair while tilting his head down. He was not liking this.*

A little slave boy ran close towards them and glared at Andrew. He was trying to figure out if it was whom he thought it was. Then, seeing some features recognizable he yelled at the blonde.*

 **Little Slave Boy:** * _Surprised_ * - "Andrew friend, is that you?!"

*Andrew shocked by the sudden voice, slowly looked sideways towards the sound of the voice, yet not moving his head.*

 **Little Slave Boy:** * _Excited_ * - "It is you! Wow, I'm so glad to see you, can't wait to tell everybody else here!"

*Andrew embarrassed that his small friend seeing him in a captive situation, did not say a word back.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Interrupting_ * - "Hey, you little N*****! Get yourself back to work!"

 **Little Slave Boy:** * _Shocked_ * - "S..Sorry, Sir!"

 **Andrew:** * _Angry and turning to look at Wilkes_ * - "Don't you dare call him that Wilkes!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Pulling out his gun_ * - "Shut up and keep walking or I'll have that little slave of yours whipped!"

*Andrew looked at his dear friend worryingly and nodded for him to get going. The little boy hesitated worried about Andrew's situation yet understood and went off back to picking cotton. Andrew's head was boiling so much at this point that he almost wanted to scream but controlled himself to show Wilkes he wasn't afraid. But in fact, what was coming next was definitely something to be afraid of. His foster parents.*

* * *

*Meanwhile in the Oklahoma territory, the Kanien'keha:ka tribe was waking up from the morning. The Clan Elder told everyone in the tribe to do their morning duties quietly for Connor was still asleep. The kids decided to play far from Connor's shed and the women cooked towards the other end of the village to avoid being heard. The men did not do heavy work in avoidance of noise and decided to not hunt as the day before Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte had caught a deer.*

*Inside Connor's hut, Connor was in deep sleep laying on a warm animal skin. He was dreaming on the other side. A dream that was keeping him from waking up any sooner.*

* * *

*Connor looking around and seeing the flashback of his mother, Kaniehti:io, who was looking back at Connor as if he was hiding something from her.*

 **Connor:** * _Immediately trying to grab his mother's hand_ * - "Mother! Please hold my hand! I will save you!"

 **Kaniehti:io:** * _Appearing confused by Connor's words_ * - "What do you mean, son?"

*As Connor tried to grab his mother's soft delicate hands, she disappeared and instead, appeared his dear childhood friend, Kanen'tó:kon.*

*Kanen'tó:kon was smiling at him and then looking towards the woods.*

 **Kanen'tó:kon:** * _With confidence_ * - "Watch me this time, Ratonhnhake'ton. I will hunt for food worth of 2 hunters!"

 **Connor:** * _Immediately trying to hold him by the shoulder as to stop him_ * - "Wait, Kanen'tó:kon! I am sorry, dear friend!"

*Yet, Kanen'tó:kon had already drifted away as to going on to show him his skills on hunting.*

*Connor stood there in the emptiness of his dream for a second trying to figure out what was happening. Then Connor started walking until he saw a figure standing before him, their back towards him. Connor immediately recognized the figure as he noticed the familiar cloak, the boots and the hat.*

 **Connor:** * _His heart beating fast, yet anxious_ * - "F...Father?!"

*The figure, having his hands resting behind his back, turned calmly showing the familiar steady, yet calm face who looked down at the floor for a second and then looked up.*

 **Haytham** : * _Answering back calmly_ * - "Son. Did I not tell you that those you aide only took an interest in your cause to benefit their own desires?"

 **Connor:** * _Speechless_ * - "I, um.."

 **Haytham** **:** * _Gesturing with his hand in permission to interrupt_ * - "Save him. That boy. Both of you can do great things. Perhaps...Perhaps if we had more time together back then, I am sure we would be working together quite well like you will with him. Now go, my son."

 **Connor:** * _Heartbreaking inside_ * - "But...wait! Father!"

*Haytham faced his back towards Connor and started walking away and then disappeared.*

*Then suddenly appeared Connor's mother again, Kaniehti:io and his childhood friend, Kanen'tó:kon.*

 **Kaniehti:io** : * _Immediately hugging Connor_ * - "Stop blaming yourself for things you could not control. I love you, my son so please live in happiness now."

*Connor could feel the warmth in her words but touching her felt as if she was real for the first time. Connor after hugging for a moment let go and looked at his mother.*

 **Connor:** * _Looking into his mother's eyes_ * - "I will try my best, mother."

 **Kanen'tó:kon:** * _Interrupting jokingly_ * - "Ratonhnhake'ton, we will always be friends. It doesn't matter what happened between us. Take care of that new friend of yours for me."

 **Connor:** * _Immediately firmly grabbing his friend's shoulder_ * - "Of course my dear friend."

*Connor felt lighter as if his heart just released a heavy boulder from within his chest. Then, all of a sudden everything disappeared. His mother and friend drifted away still smiling and Connor immediately woke up panting and sat up. He cried quietly. What had he just been through. Things were definitely changing for Connor.*


	17. Chapter 17

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **17 - {Back On Course!}**

*Connor wiped his tears with his sleeves. He looked around him and noticed he was inside a house and seemed to have slept. After a second it all came back to him and he realized that he was drugged.*

*Connor frustratingly gathered his tomahawk and adjusted his outfit and equipment and quickly walked out of the house.*

*Connor stood still in front of the house and felt this feeling that he was being watched. He stood to hear any noise but didn't hear anything after a minute and continued to walk towards a nearby hill overlooking the village.*

*As Connor walked towards the hill, the tribe people noticed that Connor had awoken and started to whisper to one another.*

*Connor finally reached the hill and overlooked down the opposite path towards what appeared on his map as Texas. Suddenly, someone yelled out to Connor. Connor looked back to see his fellow comrades, the 2 brothers Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte climbing up to the hill where Connor was.*

 **Teiowi:sonte:** * _Panting_ * - "Wait for us, Brother Ratonhnhake'ton!"

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Assuring Connor_ * - "We will assist you this time."

 **Connor:** * _Thinking of the Clan Elder_ * - "I lost so much time..."

*Just then someone appeared to run towards the 3 warriors. Connor squinted to see it was Kateri. She looked like she had not slept all last night.*

 **Kateri:** * _Panting as she reached the top of the hill with them_ * - "Ratonhnhake'ton!"

*Connor in shock as he noticed her immediate sad tired face.*

 **Kateri:** * _Struggling to talk as she cried_ * - "Please...Please save him. I... I .. love him!"

*Connor's heart skipped. He immediately thought of his own mother and quickly gave an assuring response to calm Kateri.*

 **Connor:** "Do not worry a bit Kateri. I will bring him back. You just try to take it easy."

 **Kateri:** * _Looking up at Connor and for the first time smiling again_ * - "Thank you."

 **Connor:** * _Looking at Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte_ * - "We must go now."

*Just then another voice yelled at them. The 4 on the hill looked down to see the Clan Elder walking up the hill towards them with her cane. Kateri wiped her tears and ran towards her to help her reach them.*

 **Connor:** * _As the Clan elder reached them_ * - "Clan Elder why did you drug me?! We could have saved him right now...What.."

 **Clan Elder:** * _Interrupting Connor's outburst_ * - "Child, do not argue I did what I saw fit. You were extremely exhausted from traveling and needed every bit to rest.*

*Connor could not argue with that and stood their quiet.*

 **Clan Elder:** * _Pulling something out of her pocket_ * - "You can't go about without taking some important equipment with you."

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Answering_ * - "We already got all the weapons, Clan Elder."

 **Clan Elder:** "No. This is different from weapons, child. This is an ointment. If any of you get injured or wounded it will stop the pain for a bit. Of course I hope all of you come back safe but it is also good to be cautious on every mission and have all the equipment and aid."

*The Clan Elder handed it to Connor who placed it in his assassin's robe and the Clan Elder gave all of them a pat of good luck.*

 **Clan Elder:** "Stay safe brave warriors and come back."

 **Connor:** "Of course."

*The Clan Elder gestured some tribes men to bring 3 horses up to the hill which they immediately sat on.*

*Connor looking back at Kateri and nodding in reassurance as she nodded back worringly while clenching both of her hands close to her heart.*

 **Connor:** * _Holding the reins of his horse tightly and looking towards the path in focus like every Assassin did and finally yelled_ * - "YA!"

*The 3 warriors rode like a bullet with their horses towards the path. The Clan Elder watched with Kateri as their figures dissapeared.*

*Kateri whispered her prayers. " _Stay safe all of you and bring him home_."*

* * *

*Meanwhile all the way in front of the mansion located on a huge plantation, Wilkes grabbed the heavy door knockers in front of the white mansion door and hit it twice. A white butler looked through the peak hole and noticed it was Wilkes with Andrew and immediately opened the door.*

 **White Butler:** * _Shocked_ * - "Mr. Wilkes, I can't believe it you found him!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Confidently_ * - "Ah it was nothing Mr. Rogers, I can find anything stupid that tries to hide.",*As he annoyingly smiled at Andrew who looked the other direction immediately hiding his face from him.*

 **Rogers:** * _Forgetting to notice Andrew as well as Griffen who was looking around at the slaves nearby thinking which would be his as a reward_ * - "Ah yes, well come inside."

*Wilkes glared at Andrew and pushed him as he pointed his gun at him.*

 **Rogers:** * _Noticing and laughing at Wilkes_ * - "I see he gave you some trouble along the way."

 **Wilkes:** "Yeah, he was a pain in the ass but I managed, glad that its all darn over."

 **Rogers:** * _Looking at Griffen who was coming towards them as Wilkes gestured for him to come forward_ * - "Whose that you brought with you?"

 **Wilkes:** * _Gesturing them to shake hands_ * - "Mr. Rogers this is Mr. Griffen who helped me on my task and bringing the boy and is here to collect his reward from the boss."

 **Rogers:** " _Nodding and understanding_ * - "Ah I see, alright will all of you come in I will take you to see the boss now".

*They entered into the mansion which had Persian carpet covering the wooden flooring all around the house. To the left of the house was a staircase that led to rooms where everyone's bedrooms were. Rogers led Griffen, whom being a guest, to a living room and told him to wait as the Boss was busy at the time and would come out soon after to deal with his reward.*

*Leaving Griffen waiting alone in the living room who was mouth watering over the rich sofas, chairs and expensive decoration, Wilkes whispered to Rogers about where the Boss was.*

 **Wilkes:** " _Whispering_ * - "Where is the boss?" I can't darn wait to see the look on his face when he sees I brought the trouble make back home!"

 **Rogers:** * _Answering back_ * - "He is in his study, now if you excuse me I'll give the guest a drink."

 **Wilkes:** "Aye."

*Wilkes turned to Andrew. Andrew's gaze was on the mansion's ceiling still avoiding Wilkes' gaze.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Roughly_ * - "Alright idiot. I am going to untie you now and we are going straight into Boss' study."

 **Andrew:** * _Finally answering in a quiet and angry tone_ * - "Not like you gave me any other choice..."

*Wilkes untied the boy's hands and gave him one last speech before going up the stairs.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Nastily grinning_ * - "Now remember I got a gun and I am allowed to use it according to your stepdad on you if you try to make a run for it and the also the locks to all the mansion's doors were changed so don't even damn think about making a run for it."

 **Andrew:** * _Shocked_ * - "No way! How could you?! You Bastards!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Pushing Andrew up the stairs and smirking_ * - *Shut up and walk now*

*Andrews legs weakened as he walked up the stairs and struggled at every step. His heart was beating faster as his nervousness increased. As they finally reached the 2nd floor a young woman slightly older than Andrew saw them and her eyes widened in shock.*

 **Young Woman:** * _Shocked_ * - "Well, well look guess the trouble maker came back home finally. Hah!, Can't wait to see what Father has for punishment this time for you!"

 **Andrew:** * _Angry_ * - "He isn't a Father to me! And mind your own damn business, Rebecca! All you ever do is enjoy what I have to go through...Evil witch!

 **Rebecca:** * _Shocked_ * - "What did you call me little goat?!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Seeing the racket about to be caused_ * - "Leave him be, Rebecca, let the Boss handle him."

*Rebecca was a pale but black haired girl. Her eyebrows were pointed up giving her the reason why Andrew would call her a witch. She was a unpleasant and a selfish girl who fully took advantage of being adopted by rich plantation owners. Her dresses were always expensive and was always spoiled by her foster parents. She could care less for anyone else.*

 **Rebecca:** "Hmph!"

*Rebecca then ran straight in front of the boss' door and knocked.*

 **Rebecca:** * _Excited_ * - "Oh Father!, I have a surprise waiting for you outside the door!"

 **Wilkes:** \- * _Clearing his throat and immediately answering to the door with respect_ * - "Sir, your son is back home. I retrieved him back from Virginia."

*Andrew's eyes watered as he trembled where he was standing.*

*Then the voice, an authorative and dreadful voice spoke.*

 **Authorative Voice:** "I want only Andrew to come in, only. Rebecca go back to your room and practice your piano. Wilkes you wait outside the door.*

 **Wilkes:** "Yes sir", _and pushed Andrew in front of the door where the voice came from.*_

*Andrew's hands shook as he reached the door knob to open the door to meet the voice from inside.*

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER END~ THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! I PRAY FOR THE VICTIMS OF FRANCE. I KNOW I HAVE A FEW FRENCH READERS AND HOPE YOU ALL ARE SAFE AND WELL. I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH! I AM MUSLIM SO IT REALLY HURTS ME TO SEE THAT BAD GUYS KILL IN THE NAME OF MY RELIGION WHICH TAUGHT ME NOTHING BUT PEACE. ISLAM IS A RELIGION THAT TEACHES PEACE AS WHAT MY MOSQUE TAUGHT ME. IT IS NOT ISLAM. LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. PEACE FOR ALL, HATRED FOR NONE_**


	18. Chapter 18

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **18 - {Confrontation}**

*Andrew managed to open the door and slowly peaked inside. The room was the study of one of the richest plantation owners in Texas. Andrew's heart was beating uncontrollably and his stomach felt terrible not knowing what to expect. The door behind Andrew closed as he stood right in front the door facing the man.*

*The rough-like man wore a rich suit with a sharp mustache looked up to see Andrew and stopped what he was writing on.*

 **Rough-Like Man:** * _Growling_ * - "Well, don't just stand there what are you supposed to say?"

 **Andrew:** * _Rolling his eyes and looking away from him and mumbled_ * - "I am home."

 **Rough-Like Man:** * _Disappointed_ * - "I am home WHAT?"

 **Andrew:** * _Struggling to say the word he despised_ * - "I am home…F…Fa…Father…"

 **Step-Father:** * _Straightening himself from his seat_ * - "That is much better.*

*Andrew bit his lip in disgust and covered his eyes with his hair and looked down.*

*The man stood up from his seat who had his very own pistol and knife of his own that he kept on his belt ever since Andrew was a child. Andrew quickly jerked his head up to look and felt uneasy.*

 **Step-Father:** * _Pacing back and forth behind his desk_ * - "So. What is it that you exactly ran away from home this time from? You actually succeeded and were away for quite some time. Our surveillance on you was not enough wasn't it? I was astonished. Now tell me Andrew. What was it that you left for?"

 **Andrew:** * _Getting nervous, but boldly_ * - "Tchh!, I don't need to tell you anything!"

Andrew's Stepfather immediately without any delay started to walk towards Andrew. Andrew looked up and shifted in uneasiness, the fear in his blue eyes clearly visible."

 **Step-Father:** * _Getting close to Andrew's face and glaring right on Andrew's eyes_ * - "Let's try that again, shall we? Let us not be smart as you are the only one in this house that is a rotten egg living amongst us. Wilkes was able to interrogate the slaves to knowing what you were up to. Don't act like you can outsmart anyone. Am I clear?"

 **Andrew:** * _Struggling to Answer and quietly murmured_ * - "Yes."

 **Step-Father:** * _Moving Away from Andrew's face yet still standing in front of him_ * -"You need to be taught and trained the hard way as it seems. Remember that I took you under my wing when you had no home to go to? All I asked that you be my son and obey every one of my desire. You give me no choice, boy. You put my plantation at stake."

*Just then the disappointed man pulled out his knife and grabbed Andrew's head by the blonde's long hair. Andrew immediately punched the man in the stomach and pulled back*

 **Step-Father:** * _Immediately yelling towards the outside of the study_ * - "Wilkes! Grab him!"

*Andrew looked back and dodged Wilkes and ran straight downstairs the mansion. This was his one and only last chance to get away from this hell.*

*The door was shut where the piano was being played through Rebecca's room as Andrew ran as fast he could from the hallway of rooms and towards the stairs to get to the first floor. He knew the doors would be locked down there. " _I have to think of a plan fast_!", as he thought quickly.*

*Meanwhile in the study Wilkes was making sure his boss was alright from the stomach punch from Andrew*

 **Wilkes:** * _Shocked_ * - "Sir Humphrey! Are you alright?!"

 **Humphrey:** * _Still bearing the strong punch from Andrew at his gut_ * - "Don't just damn stand there, see where he has gone?!"

 **Wilkes:** "Aye Sir!"

*Wilkes left the study of Humphreys and looked around the hall. " _I guess I'll check all of these rooms_ ", as he went inside the closest one.*

*The pain finally resided and Humphrey got out of his study and saw Wilkes checking each room.*

 **Humphrey:** *Determined* - "Alright, you keep checking those rooms, I'll go down stairs!"

*Humphrey went down the stairs and looked around. " _No sign of the boy"_ , he thought to himself.*

*Andrew hid to the right of the stairs, his back leaning against the wall making sure not a single breath reached anyone. Humphrey moved to go to the left of the stairs and Andrew quickly made his move and immediately grabbed his Step-Father's gun from his belt pocket and pointed at Humphrey.*

*Humphrey shifted to see Andrew right behind him.*

*Andrew's blue eyes, the eyes of innocence, were now changed to a cold, fixated and fearless eyes. He had both of his hands on the gun, outstretched and pointing straight at Humphrey.*

 **Humphrey:** * _Seeing the boy change after many years of control to something different_ * - "What do you think you're doing?!"

 **Andrew:** * _Hands trembling as he held the pistol_ * - " I am done with you and your forceful acts to make me think and do what you want! You tried for years to change me by doing the worse in hopes that I change yet, I did not change! So I am going to make this easy on you...let me go!"

 **Humphrey:** * _Smirking_ * - "You're nothing like Simon. He has been on the right path ever since I adopted him at the age of 14. I know I can fully entrust the role of my plantation onto him but it was out of the question with you. I guess it was a mistake for me to adopt a 7 year old kid like you at a young age not knowing what mindset you had. Never the matter, what makes you think I could possibly let you go? You put everything of mine at stake and you know too much from living here."

 **Andrew:** * _Moving his back towards the door_ * - "I ... I promise you'll never ever see me again."

*Just then the front door where Andrew's back was turned to started to make noises. Someone was opening it. Humphrey shifted and Andrew in panic adjusted his gun to Humphrey to make sure he didn't move.*

*Then all of a sudden everything went blank. Andrew was pushed straight to the ground with immense force. The gun flew from Andrew's grip as he hit the floor.*

*There standing on top of Andrew's back was Simon, the oldest of the adopted children of Humphreys glaring angrily at Andrew, whom the youngest.*

 **Simon:** * _Angry_ * - "I come back from the University to see Andrew having you at gunpoint, Father?!"


	19. Chapter 19

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **19 - {Confusion}**

*Connor was leading his horse as Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte followed right behind him. After 3 full hours of nonstop travel by horseback, Teiowi:sonte finally interrupted Connor.*

 **Teiowi:sonte:** * _Exhausted_ * - "Ratonhnhake'ton brother, can we take a break please, my horse is getting exhausted and I could use a little standing up."

 **Connor:** * _Halting his horse and not looking back_ * - "Alright, that is fine, but I will go on ahead while you rest and ask the nearest town people directions to this plantation mansion."

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Hesitating_ * - "Wait Brother Ratonhnhake'ton…"

 **Connor:** * _Interrupting_ * - Do not worry, I will come back as soon as possible.

*And with that Connor yelled a " _Ya!_ " at his horse and left the 2 brothers to rest.*

*The 2 brothers looked at one another. Both thinking the same of their beloved warrior, Ratonhnhake'ton, that he was definitely one of a kind human being to be determined and hardworking to save someone dear to them all.*

* * *

*Connor reached a town where there were many horses and carts going through the roads. Connor got out of his horse and tied its rope to a wooden post where other people's horses were also standing. Connor looked around. "I need to look for a tavern, there for sure I will get information", _he thought to himself_. Connor walked through the road when he noticed people were staring back at him and in realization that his Assassin hood was not covering his head, immediately placed it over his head and continued his search.*

*After a few more blocks, Connor finally found what appeared to be a tavern. "Perfect", he thought as he went inside. He went in and noticed all eyes on him. Connor decided to walk all the way to the counter since it would be odd to sit without ordering anything. The Bartender was busy giving a drink to a man as Connor approached him at the counter. Seeing Connor he spoke.*

 **Bartender:** * _Annoyed_ * - "Yes, what would you want?!"

 **Connor:** * _Politely to not cause trouble_ * - "I do not need anything to drink but I just have a few questions."

 **Bartender:** * _Angry_ * - "What are you a cop?! If you ain't buyin' anything to drink get out of my tavern!"

*Connor looked around and noticed all eyes on him. He decided to quietly leave. Connor walked out and stood outside with his hands clenched together and worried.*

*Then all of a sudden someone from behind lightly held his shoulder. Connor looked back to see his fellow Assassin brother, Aveline De Grandpre standing there with a smirk on her face.*

 **Aveline:** * _Confident as she smiled_ * - "Need any help, Connor?"

 **Connor:** * _In shock_ * - "Aveline?!, How did you...?"

 **Aveline:** * _Interrupting_ * - "I was drinking and planning on my own mission myself in the tavern. I saw you from the distance as you walked in."

 **Connor:** *Interested* - "You too are on a mission? Here?!"

 **Aveline:** "Yes, I am. Come. Let's go some place where we can discuss in private."

*The 2 fellow Assassins walked towards a vacant tree to discuss and exchange information.*

*Looking at Connor, Aveline noticed her fellow brother was in a hurry and worried and asked first.*

 **Aveline:** "What is it the information you need?"

 **Connor:** "I am looking for one of the richest plantation owner here in Texas."

 **Aveline:** "I believe I got what you need then. My mission is to free as many slaves as possible as well. I am starting with the small ones first."

 **Connor:** * _Relieved_ * - "Thank you."

 **Aveline:** * _Curious_ * - "May I ask for what reason are you going for the big one first? It is different of you to be all the way in the South since I am here. You could of just contacted me?"

 **Connor:** * _Feeling guilty_ * - "My apprentice has been kidnapped and taken there. It was all unexpected."

 **Aveline:** * _Seeing Connor's uneasiness_ * - "Do not worry, Connor. I am sure you can save him. Here. Give me your map and I will mark it."

*Connor quickly gave Aveline the map which she marked with a red marker as an X. She handed it back to Connor.*

 **Connor:** * _Appreciating_ * - "You have my thanks."

 **Aveline:** * _Proud to help and seeing Connor to busy to talk due to his stress_ * - "Anytime, fellow Brother."

*The 2 Assassins nodded and went their separate ways. Connor went back towards his horse which was still standing there. Connor sat on and looked at his map. It would take a 3 more hours to reach the mansion. Connor quickly packed the map safely in his pocket and rode his horse back to Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte who were still resting.*

* * *

*Connor reached the brothers who were sitting and waiting for him. They got up as soon As they heard Connor on his horse approaching them*

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Worried_ * - "I was worried you would not come back Brother Ratonhnhake'ton! Did you find the location?!"

 **Connor:** "Yes and we must hurry! It is 3 hours from here but will take longer for us if we have to go as undetected."

 **Teiowi:sonte:** * _Getting on his horse_ * - "Yes, Brother I have rested and so has my horse."

 **Connor:** "Good, let's go!"

*The 3 warriors speeded through a careful route to make sure no one knew of 3 Mohawks in Texas lurking about in their territory.*

* * *

*Meanwhile, Andrew slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying on the ground in one of the horses empty stables outside the mansion. It was completely dark but only a shed of light was beaming through the double doors in between each other.*

*Andrew immediately noticed he was somewhere else. Then he remembered he was knocked out by Simon and had passed out. As he tried to move he noticed his hands and feet were tied. "Shit! I have to get out of here!", _he said to himself_. Then the noise of footsteps started to come towards him. Andrew froze in fear.*

 **Voice:** * _Snickering_ * - "Well, well, looks like the traitor has awoken."

*Andrew's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the voice of his eldest step-brother.*


	20. Chapter 20

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **20 - {A Light in Darkness}**

*Andrew struggled but managed to get himself in a sitting position and leaned against the wall looking for where his elder step- brother was walking towards.*

*Then the stall opened where Andrew was in and the disappointed eldest step-brother with shorter blonde hair and more built than Andrew, looking down on his younger step- brother. *

*Andrew hid his face to side as his step-brother gave back the annoying glare of disappointment to him.*

 **Simon:** * _Disappointed_ * -"I never thought that you would ever go as far as to point a gun at your own Step-Father."

 **Andrew:** * _Getting emotional_ * - "You don't understand Simon, I had no choice! He won't let me go because I know so much and tried to ruin his plantation. It's been years…hasn't he already noticed that I am different from the rest of you all?! My views of what is right is completely different and I cannot bear it any longer! I can't live here!"

 **Simon:** * _Kneeling down to look at Andrew's face_ * - "Just imagine what would of happened if I didn't come to that door when I did?"

 **Andrew:** * _Looking away_ * - "You messed up my escape, …you bastard!"

 **Simon:** * _Grinning_ * -" Silly idiot, you would run away again without saying goodbye to me?!"

*Andrew's eyes widened. All these years he thought that his step-brother had no care for him.*

 **Andrew:** * _Immediately looking back at Simon and Shocked_ * - "S…Simon…why?…why do you do what he tells you to?"

 **Simon:** * _Sighing_ * - "I guess it's the pressure. Besides I feel like I owe him debt for adopting me into a home. "

 **Andrew:** * _Curious_ * - "S…Simon…do you believe in slaves?"

 **Simon:** * _Looking around for a second as to see no one else was listening_ * - "I do think it is wrong Andrew. But everyone seems to be doing it without any objections. So I just do what is needed to live here with Step-Father."

 **Andrew:** * _Getting angry_ * - "Don't become his pawn Simon! You can't let him manipulate you if you know something is wrong!"

 **Simon:** * _Laughing_ * - "Aha, you are quite different for sure Andrew. I am sorry I wasn't able to stop what bad things Step-Father did to you for punishment. But I still respect him and that is why I can't disobey him. He gave us everything."

 **Andrew:** * _Feeling sentimental_ * - "I..I never thought you of all people actually cared about me here. Dammit! I am so stupid."

 **Simon:** * _Getting Serious_ * - "Andrew. Because I do care about you, there is something I want you to do."

 **Andrew:** * _Looking straight at Simon_ * - "What?"

 **Simon:** "Do as Step-Father ask of you."

 **Andrew:** * _Getting uneasy and looking away_ *- "Simon, you know I can't do that!"

 **Simon:** * _Encouragingly_ * - "I don't want you to get in any more trouble. Just want you to enjoy your life now. You already suffered so much."

 **Andrew:** * _Shocked_ * - "Simon…I...you just don't get it. Its…It's not going to work out like that for me…"

*All of a sudden footsteps from outside of the stables started to approach*

 **Simon:** * _Getting up_ * - "Shit! I am not supposed to be seen with you, I should be in my room right now studying!"

 **Andrew:** * _Confused_ * - "You didn't tie and throw me here in the stables?!"

 **Simon:** * _Trying to find a place to hide_ * - "No, of course not! Wilkes did that when I accidently knocked you out."

*Simon hid under a huge hay stack as the stables door opened and the rays of light entered and temporarily blinding Andrew. Andrew closed his eyes but could hear the footsteps approaching towards him. As it stopped he opened his eyes to see Wilkes standing before him smirking at him disgustingly down at him.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Smirking_ * - "Time to give you a lesson on how to be a white man and not a black slave kisser."

*Andrew's head boiled with anger yet silent as he tried to ignore what was just said about him.*

*Wilkes approached Andrew and lifted him up and broke the ropes tied to his feet.*

 **Andrew:** * _Scared_ * - "Where the hell you taking me now, you bastard?!"

*Wilkes forcefully pulled on Andrew's hair and jerked his neck while Andrew gasped in pain.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Disgusted_ * - "You have no right to talk to me like that. Not until you become a respectable white man…"

*Wilkes and Andrew left as Simon who was hidden in the haystack heard all of this and saw for himself for the first time what really happens to Andrew and realized that what Andrew was trying to tell him.*

*Simon slowly came out from his hiding place. "I never knew you went through so much pain Andrew…I was so blind and manipulated…but you just opened my eyes with what you said…", _as he thought to himself_.


	21. Chapter 21

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **21 - {Truth Uncovered}**

*Moving through the woods, Connor and the 2 brothers were speeding as fast as they could on their horses towards the location of the mansion.*

 **Connor:** _*Halting his horse to speak_ * - "We are nearly there. We are going at a good pace."

 **Kahionhatenion:** "Great, I was getting nervous."

 **Teiowi:sonte:** "Brother Ratonhnhaketon, the sun is setting, we should go faster."

 **Connor:** * _Looking up the sky_ * - "Yes, I can have us go through a shortcut from this point that will decrease our timing any longer."

*And with that Connor lead his group towards the shortcut. Connor thought as he rode his horse, "Andrew…just wait a bit more, I have not forgotten about you…", _as he thought of his apprentice_.*

* * *

*Simon got out of the stables where he hid and followed Wilkes who was taking Andrew back to the mansion.*

 **Simon:** * _Yelling from behind Wilkes and Andrew_ * - "Hey Wilkes! You don't have to be so rough with him, ya know?"

 **Wilkes:** * _Looking back and shocked that Simon was there_ * - "Mind your own business, I am the one handling him…as you know he gives me of all people the hardest time."

 **Simon:** "I am just saying, partner."

 **Wilkes:** * _Remembering_ * - "By the way, your step-Father was looking for you. He thought you were in your room studying but you are out here."

 **Simon:** "Oh he did? Alright, I'm going."

*Simon passed through them as he slightly looked at Andrew and felt sorry for his treatment. He knew it must have been the usual orders of his Step-Father.*

*Simon entered the mansion and went straight up stairs and knocked into the front of Humphrey's door of the office.*

 **Humphrey:** * _Angry_ * - "Who is it?"

 **Simon:** "It's me, Simon, Father."

 **Humphrey:** * _Changing the tone of his voice to a nice one_ * - "Ah it's you, my boy, come in."

*Simon entered and stood in front of the door.*

 **Humphrey:** "Yes my boy, what is it?"

 **Simon:** * _Hesitating_ * - "Father, I was just thinking…"

 **Humphrey:** * _With a questioned look_ * - "Thinking?"

 **Simon:** "Yes, Father about Andrew."

*Humphrey's face changed to a nasty look.*

 **Humphrey:** * _Angered by the topic_ * - "Yes, spit it out!"

 **Simon:** "Andrew, he is…well always been a hopeless case towards your will. So I was thinking why work on him so much when you can save all the trouble by just letting him go and forget about that he existed?"

 **Humphrey:** * _Looking up at Simon_ * - "Where is this coming from? This does not sound like you at all Simon. Ahh…I know…so he has talked to you about me, hasn't he? In hopes that maybe you could persuade me instead especially after what he did towards me. The answer is No!"

 **Simon:** * _Trying to persuade_ * - "But.."

 **Humphrey:** * _Getting up from his desk as he interrupted Simon_ * - "The boy is something I invested on, Simon. When you have children, you invest on them to do what a parent asks of them. He simply needs to a lesson and I will do all that I can until he starts thinking like us."

*Simon stood there still and listening*

 **Humphrey:** "If I were to let him go, just look at where he escaped a few days back. He was trying to ruin my plantation, My money, and my investments. Everything I have."

 **Simon:** "That sounds like obsession of power and controlling to me. Growing up, I hate to tell you this Father, but you treated him no other than like a slave. You would not give him food when he disobeyed you and then the slave woman who did secretly give him food, you immediately killed her. And she had just had a child. I mean without her, Andrew would have been long dead. But no, you wanted to punish her for her actions."

 **Humphrey:** * _Walking straight towards Simon and up to his face_ * - "That is enough, boy. You have been brainwashed by that brat haven't you? Let me tell you this. If you ever try to defy me like that brat, I will have someone find your real mother and murder her. Any chances of seeing her will be zero. Do you understand me?"

 **Simon:** * _Distraught_ * - "Yes Sir."

 **Humphrey:** "Good. It seems you too need a lesson or few. From now on you will not be going to the University. You will be staying here so I can teach you everything you need to know about my future plans."

 **Simon:** "Yes sir."

 **Humphrey:** "Alright then, be a good boy now and go to your room."

*Simon left in shock and trembled as he went back to his room. He felt the door lock behind him. Humphrey locked the door as Simon went inside.*

 **Humphrey:** * _Mumbling_ * - "Now then, Time to teach a lesson to the brat who ruined even my best child's thinking."

*Humphrey went down the stairs where Wilkes was waiting for him with Andrew clenched by the arm.*


	22. Chapter 22

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **22 - {Forced to the Limit}**

*Humphrey walked down the stairs and looked at Andrew disgustingly. Wilkes stood there waiting for his order.*

 **Humphrey:** * _Reaching the end of the Stairs_ * - "Wilkes, I must go to the auction for more slaves. That arse Griffen took 10 of my slaves and I am already low on Cotton Pickers."

 **Wilkes:** "Aye Sir…"

 **Humphrey:** * _Looking at Andrew in disgust and ordering Wilkes_ * - "Make sure he gets punished for defying his father and teach him the White Man's burden."

 **Andrew:** * _Angered and interrupting Wilkes obedience towards Humphrey_ * - "You aren't my father! My father died long before you ever could claim that title, you bastard! And what do you mean by White Man's burden?! Buying more slaves, you're full of dirt!"

 **Humphrey:** * _Face turning wrinkled with anger and Approaching Andrew_ * - "Wilkes hold him real tight so he doesn't move.*

*Wilkes grabbed one of Andrew's wrists which were bound by rope and twisted it mercilessly as Andrew cried in pain.*

 **Humphrey:** * _Grabbing Andrew's hair and jerking his head up to his eye level_ * - "Let's finish what I wanted to start back at my office. You are bound and can't escape so now let me tell you this."

*Andrew closed his eyes to avoid any more humiliation.*

 **Humphrey:** * _Smirking and pulling out his knife and placing it on Andrew's neck_ * - "Yes, you are right. I wasn't a father to you because I am more than that. Your life is under my hands and always was. Surprised an idiot like you figured it out, which is why I can't just free you and let you tell the world. You kids were merely adopted to fulfill my desires. Just are the slaves and the people who work in this mansion. They all do it for me. I am the power, you are not. This plantation is run by me and I have no intention of losing my assets. I brought you here ever since you were a child with no one to care for you and you will do as I say. You have no choice of defying me!"

*Humphrey then let go of Andrew's head and turned to Wilkes.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Smirking_ * - "Well said Boss. I'll have him all fixed up for you when you come back in a few days."

 **Humphrey:** "I expect good results when I come back. You will get a raise Wilkes."

*Then, Humphrey went out the back door where his carriage was parked and left for the auction.*

*Andrew stood there shaken. His legs felt weak and his heart was beating fast. He was afraid for himself. It seemed he couldn't get out of this jail now.*

*Wilkes turned to Andrew with a nasty smile on his face seeing the boy in fear.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Evil Grinning_ * - *Alright, a trip to the slaves quarters now. Time to enlighten that head of yours of what a white man is capable of."

*Wilkes pushed Andrew and walked him out the front door and towards the Slave barracks.*

 **Andrew:** * _Noticing where he was being taken and with a trembled voice_ * - "Why?…what are we going to do there?!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Smirking_ * - "Oh it's a surprise. Can't spoil the fun!"

*Andrew's resistance against Wilkes weakened. He felt numb. His will, his might, everything seemed to drift away. No matter how much he tried to free himself from this place. He couldn't succeed. It seemed it was his fate.*

*Andrew let go of his resistance and let Wilkes take him as he had nothing left in him. He was emotionally drained.*

* * *

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Yelling over the horses galloping noise_ * - "Is this it, Ratonhnhake'ton?!"

 **Connor:** *Halting his horse and pulling out his map* - "Yes, this is it. The plantation of cotton is enormous. The mansion seems to be in the middle of it."

 **Teiowi:sonte:** * _Worried_ * - "The sun is almost gone. It will be dark."

 **Connor:** * _Determined_ * - "Do not worry, lets keep moving and find the mansion. Its best to now go by foot. We will use the cotton field as cover."

*Connor and the 2 brothers tied their horses by a tree, then Connor whispered to the 2 brothers the plan.*

 **Connor:** * _Focused_ * - "We will split up and go in 3 different directions. Whoever finds the mansion first, whistle the eagle's crow and it will signal the rest of us to go towards the direction of the sound. Once we regrouped I will plan our next move and we will proceed further."

*Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte nodded in understanding and started to move in their directions.*

*Connor crouched as he moved and quietly stepped on the ground while looking in every direction. His Assassin's hood covered his head as he gribbed his Tomahawk in front of him, ready for anything that comes his way.*

*Suddenly a whistle blew at Connor froze. He could hear footsteps coming towards him. Connor immediately laid himself down on his belly and dared not to move.*

*Then a suddenly someone passed him by only a few inches from him. Connor lifted his head slightly enough to see it was one of the mansion's slaves. When he couldn't hear anymore footsteps coming towards where he was hidden Connor crouched back up to see that the guard's had whistled them to go back to their barracks.*

*" _Too many guards patrol here it seems"_ , Connor thought to himself. The guards were approximately 30 of them, in and around the barracks. Connor then looked around and saw the mansion. " _That's it!_ ", Connor thought in accomplishment.*

*Connor blew the Eagle's whistle and waited for the 2 brothers to reach to him. After a few minutes they finally reached Connor.*

 **Teiowi:sonte:** * _Panting_ * - "You found the mansion, Brother Ratonhnhake'ton?"

 **Connor:** *Pointing straight towards the mansion* - "There."

*The 3 stared back at a ghostly mansion with pillars gleaming through the moonlight now as the sky was now full dark.*


	23. Chapter 23

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **23 - {Sacrifice}**

*Wilkes led Andrew towards a hut near the slaves hut. The guards were counting all the slaves as they went into their barracks. Wilkes whispered to one of the guards who nodded and went away. Wilkes closed the hut door behind them.*

*It was pitch dark. Andrew stood there not knowing what to expect until Wilkes lit a lantern and then everything in the room became invisible.*

*Andrew's eye widened in horror.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Smirking_ * - "Surprise!"

 **Andrew:** * _Trembling_ * - "Wha...What is this…place?!"

*There were chains in the room and torture equipment. There was blood on the floor and an eerie smell.*

 **Wilkes:** "This is called the punishment room for slaves who don't abide their masters. I used it on your slave friends as well."

 **Andrew:** * _Angered_ *** -** "You bastard! I'll kill you for this! How can you do these things!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Laughing_ * - "It's actually pretty satisfying, actually, of course you wouldn't know about that since you're a lover for them. So I am going to cleanse your mind and change your thinking until you do get it."

 **Andrew:** * _Not believing_ * - "Theres….no way….I'll ever….how could…this… even exist…"

 **Wilkes:** "Start believing because I am going to make you change your minset."

 **Andrew:** * _Getting nervous as Wilkes walked_ * - "What do you mean?!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Grinning nastily_ * - "It's time to show you what you have been suppressing yourself from doing what you truly capable of."

 **Andrew:** * _Yelling_ * - "N..No, I would never…t..touch…"

 **Wilkes:** * _Amused_ * - "Look you already stuttering with excitement!"

*Wilkes then grabbed something from a corner. It looked like a stick but Andrew could not make up what it was.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Walking towards Andrew_ * - "You see this. This is called a whip. You use it when the slaves don't obey you."

 **Andrew:** * _In shock_ * - "Why…why are you showing me this…all of this…I don't have nothing to do with this…"

 **Wilkes:** * _Answering confidently_ * - "Ooh but you will. You see you'll find the pleasure in being in control."

*Andrew weakened and slid slowly to the floor on his knees. His heart was beating immensely fast. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was actually being taught to do a horrible act right before his eyes.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Grinning_ * - "So this is how you look at your breaking point. The hot-headed trouble maker does have a weakness after all."

 **Andrew:** * _Trembling_ * - "You shut up! I'm sick of you the most! Dragging me like some ragdoll. Untie me right now and I'll finish you right now!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Smirking_ * - "In your dreams would you ever defeat me. Hmph…Still fire in your eyes even when you're in fear. How pathetic since you have no choice now but to do what the Boss says."

*Just then the door opened and a guard came in grabbing a slave boy.*

 **Wilkes:** " _Excited_ * - "Ah, yes that's the one. His favorite one. Thank you. Leave him here."

*Wilkes locked the door as soon as the guard left and grabbed the boy and chained him to a wall.*

*Andrew in shock that it was his friend from when they first arrived to the plantation that had greeted him.*

*The slave boy was in fear and saw Andrew and was shocked to see him there.*

 **Slave boy:** * _Shocked and Scared_ * - "Andrew friend…what .. are you doing here.?"

 **Andrew:** * _Trembling_ * - "Ned! , I… I swear what ever happens here I swear I..I'll protect you!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Smirking_ * - "And how you going to do that when you're helpless yourself. Such confidence for a brat."

*Then Wilkes walked towards Ned with his whip.*

 **Andrew:** * _Standing up quickly and shocked_ * - "Wilkes!...what are you doing?!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Grinning nastily_ * - "Exactly what you think."

 **Andrew:** * _Screaming at the top of his lungs_ * - "STOP!, PLEASE! You can use that thing on me! Don't hurt him!"

 **Ned:** * _In a soft voice_ * - "Andrew….its… its okay… I can handle it. Its.. not the first time, friend."

*Ned was the child of the slave woman who had secretly give Andrew food as Andrew grew up in harsh conditions by the controlling of Humphrey when he would disobey him. The woman was a food server for the mansion back then but got caught and punished with death.*

 **Andrew:** * _Getting emotional_ * - "No… what are you saying Ned. This is all my fault. I put you all at risk for running away not thinking that…your..."

 **Wilkes:** * _Angry_ * - "Enough talk, I'll give you your wish. But instead of me whipping him, Andrew, you will."

 **Andrew:** * _Shocked_ * - "No! There is no way I am going to do that, you Bastard!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Grabbing Andrew by the collar_ * - "I will make sure your bond between the slaves is ruined, no matter what."

*Wilkes pulled out a gun.*

 **Wilkes:** "Lets, put it this way. If you do NOT whip him, I will shoot him."

 **Andrew:** * _Shocked_ * - "No…how dare you…you're awful."

*Wilkes then called for a 2 guardsmen to come in. Wilkes broke Andrew's rope tied to his wrists.*

 **Wilkes:** * _To the guardsmen_ * - "Stand next to him. Make sure he doesn't try to move and escape."

*Wilkes handed Andrew a whip and pointed the gun at Andrew.*

 **Wilkes:** " _Coldly_ * - "Do it."

*Andrew's hands trembled as he held the whip. "This can't be happening right now. I got to find a way out of this and save Ned", _he thought to himself_.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Getting impatient_ * - "Come on we don't have all night!"

*Andrew looked at Ned and nodded and reassured him who was scared for his life. "Do not worry Ned. I got this, as he tried to communicate his words through his eyes to Ned.*

 **Andrew:** * _Calmed and confident for the first time_ * - "So…I have to whip him or you'll shoot him?"

 **Wilkes:** * _Angered_ * - "Yes, you brat now get on with it. At the count of 5 if you don't do it. Then that will be his fate."

 **Andrew:** * _Eyes gleaming in confidence_ * - "Is that so huh?"

 **Wilkes:** * _Annoyed by the sudden confidence_ * - "I don't know what you're planning brat, but you will lose nevertheless."

 **Andrew:** * _With a sly smirk_ * - "We will see about that."

 **Wilkes:** * _To the guard standing to the left of Andrew_ * - "Grab his left hand so he only whips with one hand and doesn't move."

*Andrew smirked and focused on Ned.*

 **Wilkes:** "5!"

*Andrew adjusted his left foot.*

 **Wilkes:** "4!"

*Andrew stiffened his left arm.*

 **Wilkes:** "3!"

*Andrew gripped tightly the whip held on his right hand*

 **Wilkes:** * _Adjusting the gun towards Ned_ * - "2!"

*Andrew arched forward slightly and winked at Ned*

 **Wilkes:** "1!"

*The gun was fired*

*The left guard next to Andrew was gripping his foot in pain and the right guard was slashed with the whip.*

*Wilkes stood there shocked at where Ned was.*

*In front of Ned was Andrew, who was holding his abdomen with his hands.*

*Andrew had used his left leg to hit the guard to his left since his hand was being held by the guard and with the right hand whipping the guard to his right. Andrew ran just before Wilkes pulled the trigger on Ned who was looking away from Andrew at the time he pulled the trigger on Ned.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Not believing what he saw_ * - "You….sacrificed yourself for a slave?! How pathetic!"

 **Andrew:** * _Weakened by the pain and falling to the floor_ * - "Y..Yeah, I did. Of course...you wouldn't know about sacrifice since you treat every human being like dirt."

*Andrew's blue eyes dimmed as it slowly closed. Ned cried for Andrew to wake up.*


	24. Chapter 24

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **24 - {Saving a Life}**

*Crouching towards the mansion, Connor froze. The 2 brothers following behind him stopped as well.*

 **Connor:** * _Shocked_ * - "That noise?! It was a gunshot from the hut over there!"

*Connor immediately ran towards the hut. The 2 brothers ran after him.*

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Worried by the immediate unplanning which was unusual for Connor to do_ * - "Wait Brother Ratonhnhake'ton!, should we first make sure that it is safe to…?!"

*But it was too late. Connor headed straight for the hut. Connor's heart was beating uncontrollably. Was he too late? What was on the other side of the hut?*

*Connor reached the hut door and tried to pull it open. It was locked. Connor immediately got his door opening tools from his back pocket and quickly started to pry it open. His hands were shaking as he did it. Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte stood next to him and guarded him. To their luck, the guards were walking away from where they were.*

 **Teiowi:sonte:** * _Nervous_ * - "Hurry Brother Ratonhnhake'ton, if they change direction and look this way they will figure us out!"

*Connor then got it open. He kicked then door using his leg and barged in. The brothers followed behind him with their weapons ready.*

*Wilkes and the 2 guards jumped out of surprise.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Immediately pointing the pistol at Connor and the brothers_ * - "Who the hell are you?! What are you…"

 **Guard 1:** * _Shocked and looking at the brothers who weren't covered by a hood like Connor was_ * - "Wilkes….they are Savages!"

*The 2 guards immediately pointed out their guns towards the brothers and Connor.*

*Connor ignored them and then looked at Ned who was still chained and crying down.*

*Then Connor looked down at where Ned was looking down at.*

*Lying there, his apprentice, who he became good friends within a short moment of time when they first met. Someone who related to him and felt the same way about things and had the same mindset, But now his lifeless body was lying on the floor.*

*Wilkes got uneasy as he noticed Connor look down at Andrew lying on the floor.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Trying to sound tough yet scared for his life_ * - "What the hell do you want?!"

*Connor looked at Andrew and closed his eyes. His head boiled with anger.*

 **Connor:** * _Clenching his Tomahawk, then looking straight to Wilkes_ * - "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

*Connor immediately went towards Wilkes who immediately shot towards Connor but missed.*

*The 2 guards ran behind Connor but the 2 brothers stopped them before they could reach Connor from behind.*

*Teiowi:sonte noticed from the corner of his eye that Andrew twitched his head in pain.*

 **Teiowi:sonte:** * _Shocked_ * - "Wait Brother Ratonhnhake'ton!, he still is alive!"

*Connor froze in front of Wilkes after hearing a sign of hope.*

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Thinking of a plan quick_ * - "Quick Brother Ratonhnhake'ton! Get Andrew out of here and we will cover you!"

*Wilkes hearing that Andrew was still alive went straight towards Andrew and pointed his pistol.*

 **Connor:** * _In shock_ * - "What are you doing?!"

 **Wilkes:** * _Crazily and desperately_ * - "I will Kill him once and for all!"

*Just then someone grabbed Wilkes from behind and threw him to the other side and knocked his pistol off his hands.*

*The 2 brothers and Connor looked to see it was no other than Aveline.*

 **Wilkes:** * _Adjusting from the pain from being knocked_ * - "What a black woman assassin?!"

 **Connor:** * _In shock towards Aveline's sudden entrance_ * - "How did you…?!"

 **Aveline:** * _Ignoring Wilkes insulting comment and looking at Connor_ * - "Connor, quick save him and get out of here! Your brothers and I will hold them off! 3 of them against 3 of us, we are now even so you can get your apprentice out!"

*Connor immediately went to Andrew and picked him and went out of the hut as fast as he could. It was dark now and no guard would be able to see him. Connor immediately crouched and carried Andrew towards where they had left the horses earlier. Connor went through the cotton field to avoid being detected.*

*As he finally reached the horses he laid Andrew down on the grass. He looked down at Andrew but kept his head tilted in his arms.*

*Andrew slightly opened his eyes and weakly grinned.*

 **Andrew:** * _Softly_ * - "I.. I can't believe you came…"

 **Connor:** * _Shocked that Andrew spoke and answered back with relief_ * - *You should not be surprised, you are my…"

*Just then Andrew started to cough out blood and Connor immediately lifted Andrew's head more and looked for the wound, but could not see where it was in the dark.*

*Just then Connor heard footsteps coming towards him.*

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Panting_ * - "Brother Ratonhnha'keton it is us!"

*Kahionhatenion, Teiowi:sonte, and Aveline gathered around Connor and Andrew.*

 **Connor:** * _Looking at Andrew's condition and ordering them_ * - "Quick, he is hurt badly, I need to remove the bullet. I need one of you to bring twigs to create a fire so I can see where the wound is. One of you get water and one of you get cloth!"

*The 3 ran to fulfill Connor's request.*

 **Andrew:** * _Stuggling to speak_ * - "Mas..Master..Raton..Thank you..for believing in.. me…"

*Connor's heart skipped a beat. He was actually going to loose his apprentice if he did not do something quick.*

 **Connor:** * _Shocked and scared_ * - "What are you talking about, Andrew?! Do not say things of that sort!"

*Then Aveline, Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte came with water, cloth and twigs. Aveline placed the cloth next to Connor and immediatly stood by a tree to stand guard as Kahionhatenion started to create a fire and Teiowi:sonte organized the cloth next to Connor and Andrew.*

 **Connor:** * _Getting nervous_ * - "Kahionhatenion quickly lit the fire and make sure it's a small one. We cannot afford to be detected!"

*The fire was finally lit and Connor immediately saw so much blood loss on the right side of Andrew's body.*

*Connor quickly remembered what the Clan Elder gave him. It was the ointment that temporarily stopped the pain. Connor removed it from his back pocket. Connor removed Andrew's shirt and found the bullet wound. He could see the bullet and looked at it carefully by analyzing with his hand.*

*Andrew flinched in pain and grabbed Connor's arm as if to tell him to stop due to the pain. The pain was so unbearable for his apprentice that he kept his eyes closed while avoiding to say words. Connor knew how this pain felt as he himself had a piece of wood stab him once when pursuing Charles Lee. He couldn't imagine how his apprentice was dealing with the pain with so little muscle mass compared to him.*

 **Connor:** * _Placing Andrew's hands down and Determined to save his apprentice_ * - "Hang in there Andrew, I am not going to let you die.*

*Then Connor immediately ordered Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte to hold Andrew's hands and legs as he removed the bullet. Then Connor placed droplets of ointment to numb the pain.*

*Taking some tools from his pocket, Connor carefully took 2 stick like objects and grabbed the bullet with them. As he tried to lift it out of the wound, Andrew flinched as he gasped for air to breathe and tried to move from the pain as Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte held him still.*

 **Connor:** * _Relieved that the bullet was coming out_ * - "Almost out Andrew, you are doing great."

*Connor removed the bullet and threw it out in the grass. Then immediately took some water to clean the wound and with a cloth wiped it clean. Taking more rags and placing over the wound, Connor then removed his scarf that was attached to his Assassin's outfit around his waist and tied around Andrew's waist where the wound was to hold the cloth in place and stop the bleeding.*

 **Teiowi:sonte:** * _Relieved_ * - "Thank the spirits. He has been saved."

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Reassuring his brother_ * - "It could not be done without Brother Ratonhnhake'ton's skills of removing such a terrible thing."

*Aveline looked back from keeping watch and seeing Connor's apprentice was now breathing better , smiled in relief.*

 **Aveline:** "Connor, I'll follow you until you reach him to a safe place."

 **Andrew:** * _Opening his eyes and Struggling to speak as Connor lifted his head for him to speak comfortably_ * - "N..Ned..is..he safe?"

 **Aveline:** * _Answering back softly_ * - "Yes, I hid him as I went to check on everyone. He will be with us. Do not worry."

 **Andrew:** * _Closing his eyes in relief_ * - "That's…great to hear…"

 **Connor:** *Relieved and lifting Andrew carefully* - "Let us go back to Oklahoma territory, the others are waiting."


	25. Chapter 25

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **25 - {Homecoming}**

*Connor lifted Andrew onto his horse and then sat in front of Andrew to ride. Looking behind at Andrew, he noticed Andrew struggling to keep his posture up.*

 **Connor:** * _Noticing his apprentices; weakness from the pain_ * - "It is fine with me if you have to lean on my back during the ride."

 **Andrew:** * _Turning red in embarrassment_ * - "Wha…What you talking about?! I.. I don't need your back to lean on…!"

*Andrew then paused as he felt an electrifying feeling of pain and had to stop talking to bear with it. Connor noticed but patiently decided to let Andrew to figure out on how to deal with his pain.*

*Aveline came back with her horse and Ned sitting in front of her. Ned noticed Andrew was okay and smiled and started to cry. Andrew winked at Ned gave him a thumbs up and Ned immediately cheered up.*

*Connor looked at his map to find the quickest route and then placed it back in his shirt. Then All of a sudden Connor felt some weight on his back. Connor looked back to see his apprentice who had his eyes closed now and was leaning on Connor's back. " _He finally gave in and took my advice.",_ Connor thought to himself and smiled.

*Connor then pulled out a rope from his equipment pouch and tied the rope around Andrew and himself.*

 **Andrew:** * _Opening his eyes from the commotion and confused_ * - "What are you doing?!"

 **Connor:** "To keep you from falling off."

 **Andrew:** * _Annoyingly_ * - "Come on Connor, I'm not that weak!"

 **Connor:** * _Smirking*_ \- "That I could agree on. You handled the bullet well for someone your size."

 **Andrew:** * _Annoyed_ * - "What you mean my size?!"

 **Connor:** * _Calming his apprentice_ * - "Shh, just rest now, we are about to go."

 **Andrew:** * _Closing his eyes again and resting on Connor's back again_ * -"Fine."

 **Connor:** * _Looking at Aveline_ * - "Aveline. I deeply thank you for everything you have done. Without you, I would not have been able to get to Andrew and save him."

 **Aveline:** * _Smiling_ * - "Do not mention it Connor, we are brothers and have the same goals. Although, you do have to owe me a favor for next time."

 **Connor:** "Of course."

 **Aveline:** * _Laughing to Connor's expected and straight-forward response_ * - "Connor, I am not being serious, as always I am here if you need any assistance."

 **Connor:** * _Appreciatively_ * - "You have my thanks."

*Connor adjusted his horse and nodded at his brothers who were ready on their horses and Aveline and Ned. As soon as Connor yelled " _Ya!_ ", the 4 horses were off into the night. They were going to reach their destination without stopping.*

*As they rode for a while, Aveline let Ned hold the reigns and taught him to ride a horse.*

 **Aveline:** * _Softly with patience_ * - "If you pull the reigns this way, the horse will turn right, and if this way, the left. I will control the speed since your legs do not reach the ground yet…"

 **Ned:** * _About to cry_ * - "If…If my mother was still alive, she would definitely be teaching me stuff like this."

 **Aveline:** * _Shocked and immediately placing her hand on Ned's shoulder as he held the reigns_ * - "I am terribly sorry for the loss, sweetheart."

 **Andrew:** * _Opening his eyes as he was still awake and hearing from Ned his sad statement_ * - "Ned. I am your family. Don't ever forget that, little buddy."

 **Connor:** \- * _Hearing the converstion_ * - "Ned, I am not an expert but you can make your mother proud by doing the right thing and most importantly, making the best of your life."

 **Ned:** * _With a little hope_ * - "You…you really think so? My mother is watching me right now?"

 **Aveline:** * _Softly and pointing towards Ned's heart_ * - "Of course she is. And she will always be there for you, in your heart."

 **Andrew:** * _Interrupting and smiling_ * -" And me too, Ned!"

 **Ned:** * _Giggling_ * - "Thanks, Andrew."

 **Teiowi:sonte:** * _Laughing_ * - "How about all of us are here for you."

 **Kahionhatenion:** * _Agreeing and jokingly_ * - "Andrew, you cannot be the only one Ned has."

 **Andrew:** * _Smirking_ * - "Aww...Hey, Ned and I have known each other for longer, give me a break!"

 **Ned:** * _Smiling_ * - "Thanks Andrew friend,...and every one! I feel a lot better now that my mom will always be watching me and having friends like you all."

*Then everyone started laughing until Andrew felt pain again and they all avoided to talk again so Andrew could bare the rest of the ride.*

* * *

*After a few hours of nonstop travel, Connor and the others reached the village right when the Sun started to rise. The villagers were just about to start their day as they noticed that Connor and the others had returned and gathered around them and a few kids immediately ran to notify the Clan Elder. Janak saw Connor and Andrew immediately ran towards them.*

 **Janak:** * _Shocked_ * - "Big Brother Ratonhnhake'ton and Big Brother Andrew! You are back!"

 **Connor:** * _Getting out of the horse and carefully lifting Andrew off the horse_ * - "Janak, can you let your sister know that Andrew is back."

 **Janak:** * _Seeing Andrew was injured_ * - "Wha.. What happened to you, Big Brother Andrew?!"

 **Andrew:** * _Trying to sound tough and scratching his head_ * - "Ah, it's nothing just a scratch, nothing to worry about little bother!

*Connor looked at Andrew and gave him the look that he was obviously lying but didn't say anything.*

 **Janak:** *Accepting the fake explanation and _Excited_ * - "Oh I see! By the way, Sis has been not sleeping well ever since you all left. I will go tell her right now!"

*Janak ran to get his sister as Andrew looked at Connor confusingly.*

 **Connor:** * _Seeing his apprentice confused_ * - "Kateri, she has been really worried about you ever since you were gone."

 **Andrew:** * _Immediately Blushing and scratching his head again_ * - "I see... I really am an idiot…"


	26. Chapter 26

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **26 - {The Lovers Finally Meet}**

*Janak ran inside his sister's house and stopped to catch his breath.*

*Kateri was sitting in front of the stove cooking when she heard Janak come in.*

 **Kateri:** * _Looking back at her little brother and seeing his anxious face_ * - "What is it Janak? What trouble have you caused today?!"

 **Janak:** * _Assuring his sister_ * - "No, sister, it's nothing like that! There is a surprise waiting for you outside by the villages' entrance!"

*Kateri's tired face suddenly lit up, yet anxious and she immediately stood up as her heart started to beat faster.*

 **Kateri:** * _To her brother and trying to remain calm and collective_ * - "Take me to them, Little Brother!"

 **Janak:** * _Holding his sister's hand_ * - "I will lead the way, Big Sister!"

*Janak walked Kateri out of their house to the village entrance where Andrew, Connor, and the rest were talking to the other villagers and awaiting for the clan elder to arrive.*

*Meanwhile Connor was noticing Andrew was starting to feel the pain again.*

*Andrew held the area where his wound was, and bent down.*

 **Connor:** * _Seeing his apprentice in pain_ * - "Here, give me your arm, you can lay some of your weight on my shoulder*

*Andrew turning red in embarrassment that Connor noticed, but couldn't argue with, gave in and placed his arm around Connor's shoulder and leaned on Connor while nodding in Thanks.*

*Then the Clan Elder finally appeared in view and approached them and smiled as she saw Kahionhatenion, Teiowi:sonte, and Connor and next to him, Andrew.*

 **Aveline:** * _Looking at the bold Clan Elder approaching and whispering behind to Connor_ * - "Is..Is the bold one your Village Leader?"

 **Connor:** * _Still looking straight in front of him facing towards the Clan Elder who had almost reached them_ * - "Yes."

 **Clan Elder:** * _Smiling and relieved_ * - "Glad to see everyone back and safe. I knew Ratonhnhaketon would be able to bring him back safe."

 **Connor:** * _Hesitating_ * - "Well, it could not be done without the others, and my fellow brother, Aveline."

*Aveline stood in front, and nodded in front of the Clan Elder respectively.*

 **Clan Elder:** * _Placing her hand on Aveline's shoulder in thanks_ * - "Is that so, well we can not thank you enough for all you have done. You are welcomed here whenever you need us."

 **Aveline:** * _Greatful_ * - "Thank you, It is nice to meet my brother's people for the first time."

 **Clan Elder:** * _Looking at Andrew as he was holding Connor's arm for support_ * - "Andrew, you are hurt?"

 **Andrew:** * _Hiding the pain by laughing and straightening up_ * - "Ah...This is nothing,...just a bullet..."

*Just then they were all interrupted by someone who just appeared in the crowd.*

*Everyone turned to look back to see Kateri and Janak standing there.*

 **Kateri:** * _Looking worried sick_ * - "B..Bullet?!"

 **Andrew:** * _Worried as if he said a bad word_ * - "K..Kateri...I am fine...I promise!"

*Just then Kateri ran towards Andrew, not caring anymore of everyone in the village staring at her. She came in full force and hugged both Connor and Andrew, almost knocking them both off their feet.*

*Kateri started crying in happiness and looked at Andrew lovingly. She finally let them go and looked at Connor.*

 **Kateri:** * _To Connor humbly_ * - "Thank you for bringing him back."

 **Connor:** * _Turning red at such a sincere thank you and looking the other way_ * - "It was nothing without us all working together to save him. I merely got him out safely."

*Kateri looked at Aveline who she assumed helped and the 2 brothers, Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte.*

 **Kateri:** * _Clenching her hands in thanks_ * - "Thank you all so very much."

*Andrew let go of Connor whom he had his shoulder on for support and walked boldly and stood right next to Kateri and faced where Kateri was facing towards Connor, Aveline, Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte.*

 **Andrew:** * _Putting his hand gently on Kateri's shoulder and covering his face with his long blonde hair_ * - "Kateri, Thank you, but you are not the one that needs to thank them for saving my life.*

*Kateri, looked at Andrew in shock as he held her shoulder warmly and turning red all of a sudden as she just noticed Andrew was without a shirt.*

 **Andrew:** * _Then quickly looking up_ * - "It's me that thanks them the most, and I owe them all my life."

 **Connor:** * _Smirking and walking towards Andrew and immediately messing Andrew's hair_ * - "You do not owe us your life, pine nut. Just be my apprentice already and train with me."

*Everyone laughed and the atmosphere around them was warm.*

 **Andrew:** * _Fixing his hair that Connor messed mercilessly and grinning_ * - "Yeah, Yeah, whatever, I am ready to start anytime!"

 **Kateri:** * _Interrupting_ * - "You are no condition to..."

 **Andrew:** * _Anxious_ * - "I am tired of being a mouse and only running. I want to become strong and be able to fight back and win...I have to..."

*Just then Andrew paused and grabbed around the injured spot as he felt dizzy, he could hear everyone call his name. Andrew fell to the floor but Kateri was able to keep him from falling on his injured side.*

 **Kateri:** * _Crying_ * - "What happened?! Andrew?!"

 **Clan Elder:** * _Taking over_ * - "Kateri, child, he needs to be healed, please let me handle him now."

 **Connor:** * _Quickly but calmly_ * - "Kateri, I'll take him to the healer's hut. The Clan Elder will heal him."

*Kateri nodding in understanding but not wanting to let go of Andrew out of her sight, gave in, and Connor gently carried Andrew to the Healer's hut.

 _ **THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS AND A NEW START OF THE NEW YEAR!** **AGAIN THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS I GOT NONE SO I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU ARE WAITING FOR AND THE REASON WHY YOU READING IT. IT WILL GIVE ME MORE IDEAS IN WHAT DIRECTION I SHOULD AIM FOR! THIS STORY IS YOUR STORY AS WELL, I NEED FEEDBACK!**_


	27. Chapter 27

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **27 - {The Eagle of the Brotherhood}**

*Connor carried Andrew quickly to the Healer's Hut as the Clan Elder called for the women to help assist her with Andrew's injury.*

*Kateri stood hesitating if she was allowed to come. The Clan Elder noticed her worrying and immediately gestured her to come into the Healer's hut. Kateri relieved and immediately went in.*

*Connor nodded to them and watched as they placed ointment and covered the wound. Feeling relieved that all went well, he nodded to Kateri to watch over him as he left the hut to look for Aveline, Kahionhatenion, and Teiowi:sonte.*

*Connor walked as everyone near him in the village glanced to get a better view of him. Mothers whispered to their children that he was an important warrior as children watched with amazement.*

*Connor finally reached the outer parts of the village where there wasn't many people around.*

*Suddenly he heard an Eagle's cry and he looked up to see a bald eagle soaring right down to him. Connor immediately fell down on his back not knowing what to do with a bird. The Eagle, with its big wing span, landed gracefully in front of Connor and stared at him with its eye on one side. Connor blinked in confusion, yet focused on the bird. The Eagle kneeled his head down to his foot, where there was a note attached to it's leg. Connor immediately understood then, and removed it gently from the Eagle.*

*The Eagle stood in front still, almost waiting for something.*

 **Connor:** "Oh, you want food?"

*Connor immediately grabbed some of Bonny's and Ms. Hany's biscuits from his pouch and gave one to the Eagle.*

*The Eagle glared at the biscuit as if analyzing it and then took it from Connor's hand when satisfied with it's analyzation and flew off.*

*Such a beautiful bird Connor thought to himself. Connor watched it fly and disappear from the sky.*

*Connor then remembered and immediately opened the note. He read the contents and quickly closed it and placed it into his pocket and got up.*

*He continued to look for his fellow friends.*

*After what seemed several minutes, Connor finally saw Aveline sitting on a tree trunk with Ned, with Janak who was showing him his bow and arrow.*

*Connor came to them and grinned at the young boys as they seemed to already become friends.*

 **Janak:** * _Excitedly_ * - "With lots of practice, you too can master this skill, I can show you if you like?"

 **Ned:** * _Not trying to be rude_ * - "S...sure I don't mind one bit! I just...want to know if Andrew will be alright though...?"

 **Connor:** * _Interrupting them_ * - "He is going to be fine. He just simply weakened from the pain. Some rest will do him well."

 **Ned:** * _His face lit up immediately_ * - "Thank goodness!"

*Connor grinned again to them and then nodded at Aveline to follow him.*

*Janak grabbed Ned's hand and took him to meet the rest of his friends who were waiting for them by a tree.*

*Connor led Aveline to a quieter place where there wasn't too many distractions and noise and sat on the ground leaning on a tree as Aveline stood waiting for him to respond.*

 **Connor:** "Where did Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte go?"

 **Aveline:** "They both followed soon after you carried Andrew to the hut to check on him."

 **Connor:** * _Understanding_ * - "I see."

*The wind blew as the 2 Assassins stood by the tree, deep thoughts going through both their minds. After a few minutes of silence, Aveline decided to break the silence.*

 **Aveline:** * _Giggling as she spoke_ * - "Your apprentice ... how did he turn out to be a cute one, Connor?!"

 **Connor:** * _Embarrassed with such a comment and hiding his face with his hood yet trying to sound formal_ * - "What do you mean,… he just ended up being one unfortunately."

 **Aveline:** * _Smiling back with pleasure_ * - "Aha!, you just agreed he is cute! He is."

 **Connor:** * _Trying to change subject quickly_ * - "Anyway Aveline, I need to ask you something."

 **Aveline:** * _Adjusting herself in seriousness_ * - "Yes, what is it?"

 **Connor:** "In 2 weeks we will be going to France. Would you like to join us?"

 **Aveline:** * _Her heart immediately jolted_ * - "I...well...I..."

 **Connor:** * _Interrupting as he noticed her struggling to answer_ * - "I know you have connections there that you might want to see again."

 **Aveline:** * _Feeling extremely grateful that Connor understood_ * - "Thank you, Connor. I will accompany you then."

 **Connor:** * _Nodding in understanding_ * - "You also know how to speak the language so you will be of great help to us."

 **Aveline:** "May I ask why you are going to France?"

 **Connor:** "There's a mission there. I found out just now just a moment ago."

 **Aveline:** * _Sincerely_ * - "I see. I will definitely be glad to assist you."

 **Connor:** "I wanted to somehow thank you as well for assisting me as well."

 **Aveline:** * _Grinning_ * - "Connor, when will you learn. We stick together...We Assassins."

 **Connor:** * _Understanding the meaning behind Aveline's words and standing up immediately_ * - "Let's check on that Pine Nut then."

 **Aveline:** * _Laughing at Connor's nickname towards his apprentice_ * - "Yes."

*The 2 Assassins walked back to the village and towards the Healer's Hut. The sun was setting now. The night had come near.*

 _ **GIVE ME THE REVIEWS YOU THUGS!** **COME ON I NEED LOVE!**_


	28. Chapter 28

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **28 - {Unconditional Love}**

*Connor and Aveline reached the Healers Hut and went inside. The women who were assisting in the healing had left and only the Clan Elder and Kateri were the only ones remaining.*

*Andrew was fast asleep on the floor tucked in by a blanket and his head resting on a comfy sac. Kateri was leaning over him, relieved and adoring his face as she had the chance to glimpse in peace as Andrew rested.*

*The Clan Elder was leaving as Aveline and Connor entered.*

 **Clan Elder:** * _Looking at Connor and Aveline_ * - "Kahionhatenion and Teiowi:sonte just checked on Andrew not too long ago. I am afraid like them you will not be able to talk to Andrew until he finally wakes up."

 **Connor:** * _Curiously_ * - "Clan Elder…did you give Andrew the same drug to induce me to go to sleep?"

 **Clan Elder:** * _Chuckling and Feeling Caught_ * - "Young warriors like you do not listen any other way."

 **Connor:** * _Giving a hint of a smile as he looked down at Andrew_ * - "That is how it seems."

 **Clan Elder:** * _Seeing Connor looking at Andrew in thought_ * - "Ratonhnhake'ton. He is much like you yet, different than any other white…"

 **Connor:** * _Interrupting_ * - "I know Clan Elder. He is much like my father yet different than him as well. It is hard to explain."

 **Clan Elder:** * _Smiling and placing her hand on Connor's shoulder_ * - "Some things are meant to flow without giving much thought."

*And with that the Clan Elder left the healer's hut. Aveline went out with her to assist her and seemingly wanting to ask her questions of her own.*

*Connor stood there in silence as Kateri was still sitting next to Andrew fast asleep. Kateri hadn't even noticed Connor was still there and finally looked up and blushed and gestured with her hand for Connor to come forward to check on Andrew for himself.*

*Connor leaned and sat down in the opposite side of Andrew across from Kateri and looked down at his apprentice deep in thought in silence.*

*Kateri finally broke the silence in a soft tone.*

 **Kateri:** * _Confessing_ * - "He only has been here 3 times now in the village and I have fallen in love with him each time even more. I just do not know how to tell him this."

 **Connor:** * _Sincerely_ * - "Just say exactly how you feel. I know he feels the same about you."

 **Kateri:** * _Looking up with her eyes gleaming and smiling in joy_ – "R..Really?!"

 **Connor:** * _Nodding_ * - "Of course."

 **Kateri:** * _Looking away and blushing_ * - "Thank goodness."

*Kateri then remembered she would not have much time more as Andrew too was to become an Assassin, asked Connor another question on her mind.*

 **Kateri:** * _Feeling sad and worried_ * -"Respected Ratonhnhake'ton, he is going to become an Assassin, just like you?"

 **Connor:** * _Answering softly_ * - "Yes. He will become an Assassin like me."

 **Kateri:** * _Tilting her head down to the side and looking away sadly_ * - "I see."

 **Connor:** * _Noticing Kateri's feelings_ * - "Do not worry. I will make him as strong and I will protect him no matter what."

 **Kateri:** * _Looking up and feeling relief by Connor's words_ * - "Thank you…so much."

*Kateri looked up to see Connor looking at Andrew and thought to herself how did the Master have so much of a desire as much as her for Andrew. Then she realized everyone in the village felt that way about Andrew. But for the Master himself, there must be a different reason for sure. In curiosity and debating to ask she finally decided to ask Connor.*

 **Kateri:** * _Hoping it was not a taboo question_ * - "R... Ratonhnhake'ton, what is the reason why you care for Andrew so much if you do not mind me asking?"

*Aveline entered as Connor tilted his head down with his Assassin's hood covering his face and answered Kateri.*

 **Connor:** * _Calmly_ * - "I had a dream before I went on this mission to save Andrew. Although it was a dream, it felt real. My friend told me to take care of Andrew and my Father…."

*Connor paused. He remembered even his father told him to save Andrew as well. That alone made Connor realize that Andrew was indeed special and the few similarities that Andrew had with his father. Andrew had the same insight as Haytham.*

 **Aveline:** * _Sitting next to Kateri and also interested_ * - "Your Father?..."

 **Connor:** * _Slowly lifting his head up, his eyes finally visable and staring into space in deep thought, softly answered_ * - "Yes, my Father too…"

 **Aveline:** * _Yawning as she covered her mouth*_ \- "Sorry, today was quite a day, I think I should sleep. You all should as well."

 **Kateri:** * _Immediately wanting Aveline to rest in her hut_ * - "Please you can stay at my place, I will have a comfortable bed ready for you."

*Both girls got up and looked at Andrew once more. Kateri still did not want to leave Andrew's side but she seemed just as exhausted.*

 **Connor:** * _Noticing Kateri and her restlessness_ * - "I will stay here with Andrew for the night. You both go and rest."

*Aveline and Kateri thanked and said their good nights and left the Healer's Hut.*

*Connor made himself a bed and blew out the fire that lit the inside of the hut and laid next to his apprentice, his back facing Andrew. Connor himself was exhausted but glad he was able to fulfill his Father and his best friend's wishes after all.*

 _ **MY UNIVERSITY SEMESTER ENDED! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I AM BACK!**_


	29. Chapter 29

AC3 CONTINUED -

 **29 - {Morning}**

*As the sun rised the birds sang their morning songs and the morning breeze swayed the trees and bushes back and forth. The rays of light gleamed through the Healer's Hut where both Master and Apprentice stayed for the night.*

*Andrew opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He noticed he was now wearing traditional Mohawk clothing probably given when he was passed out to be worn since his own clothes were ruined and torn. Connor was still sleeping on his side, his back to Andrew. " _So he stayed here with me all night_ ", as Andrew thought gratefully to Connor. Andrew attempted to get up but realized the pain from the wound was still there, electrifying even more as he gasped and laid back down.*

 **Andrew:** * _Getting annoyed_ * - "This is just annoying. I mean I'm pretty much a handicap now!"

 **Connor:** * _Waking up from Andrew's whining and nudging him with his shoulder and whispering back_ * - "Shhh…do you not see I am still sleeping…"

 **Andrew:** * _Excited to see Connor awake yet a little irritated_ * - "Well! Good morning Connor! Can you help me get up now?!"

 **Connor:** *Mumbling back and clutching his pillow sac tighter* - "Too early, go back to sleep…"

 **Andrew:** * _Getting frustrated and looking at Connor's direction_ * - "N…No seriously Connor, I want to get up!"

 **Connor:** * _Mumbling in a low tone_ * - "5 more m…minutes…"

 **Andrew:** * _Raising his voice out of frustration and blushing in embarrassment_ * - "Connor, it's the call of nature!"

 **Connor:** * _After a moment of silence and the suddenly realizing what Andrew meant and immediately sitting up_ * - "Oh!"

 **Andrew:** * _Looking away as Connor looked at him embarrassed as well_ * - "Y…yeah… sorry for being such an inconvenience this morning."

 **Connor:** * _Smirking_ * - "Cannot halt nature's doing. Sorry for not understanding before."

*Connor lifted Andrew carefully onto his feet and Andrew laid his weight on one side of Connor's shoulder and they slowly walked outside. The sunlight blinded the 2 as they both covered their eyes with their arms. The village people had already started their morning cooking and their chores as Connor led Andrew to a bush beside a tree hidden from anyone seeing.*

 **Connor:** * _Nodding for Andrew to do his thing_ * - "Call me when you are done, I will be by the river over there. Use the tree trunk to hold yourself stable."

 **Andrew:** * _Nodding in understanding, yet still embarrassed_ * - "Got it, thanks."

*Connor walked towards the river and bent down to look at his reflection then with his hands took some of the river water and splashed it on his face. The cool water soothed his skin and he felt refreshed from his sleepy state.*

*Just then Janak ran towards Connor and greeted him*

 **Janak:** * _Panting from running_ * - "Big brother! I heard you and Brother Andrew are leaving today!"

 **Connor:** * _Looking at Janak_ * - "Yes, we will leave today unfortunately."

 **Janak:** * _Looking a little sad_ * - "I see."

 **Connor:** * _Placing his hand on Janak's shoulder_ * - "We plan to visit more often from now on. I did not know where my own people were located until recently when I finally found everyone."

*Janak finally smiled brightly hearing this and ran back to check on Ned who was also staying at his hut along with Aveline with his sister Kateri.*

*Just then Connor saw Andrew walking towards him with his hand clenched where his wound was and one of his eyes closed due to the pain.*

 **Connor:** * _Worried_ * - "Andrew, I said I could have assisted you with…"

 **Andrew:** * _Struggling to speak due to pain_ * - "N..no, it's alright…I already have been causing you so much trouble."

 **Connor:** * _Immediately_ * - "You are not causing me any trouble."

 **Andrew:** * _Looking at Connor and then looking away shocked by Connor's kindness to him_ * - "Damn, aren't you a saint."

 **Connor:** * _Wanting to know_ * - "How did that happen anyway?"

 **Andrew:** * _Looking down at his wound_ * - "You mean this?"

*Connor nodded.*

 **Andrew:** * _Getting uncomfortable_ * - "That filthy animal...Wilkes...tried to make me whip Ned...and I just couldn't..."

 **Connor:** * _Understanding immediately_ * - "I understand. It must have been hard but you were very brave."

 **Andrew:** * _In shock as his eyes were watering from emotion as he looked away from Connor_ * - "Y..yeah, it...was."

 **Connor:** * _Genuinely while placing his hand on Andrew's shoulder_ * - "The same can be said about my own apprentice."

 **Andrew:** * _Confused_ * - "What do you mean?"

 **Connor:** * _Smiling_ * - "You are pretty much a saint as well. The traits needed to be an Assassin."

 **Andrew:** * _Wiping his eyes with his arm as they were turning into Tears and adjusting_ * - You think so?! Well anyway, I also wanted to check if I am healing any better from last night."

 **Connor:** * _Looking at Andrew as he noticed earlier that Andrew was having to close his eyes while holding the area where the wound was_ * - "I see...Not good still or so it seems."

 **Andrew:** * _Annoyed_ * - "Hmphh!"

 **Connor:** "Give it at least 3 days with little movements."

*Just then the 2 were interrupted by the Clan Elder who has just walked up to them.*

 **Clan Elder:** * _Glad to see both young men_ * - "There you 2 are. We were looking for you both everywhere."

*Andrew looked at Connor and then down on the grass in embarrassment.*

 **Connor:** * _Answering back as he lied_ * - "We were just getting some fresh air, Clan Elder."

 **Clan Elder:** * _Looking at them both_ * "All of you leave soon. Ratonhnhake'ton take Andrew back to the Healer's Hut to check on his wounds. We are having a feast before you go. Now go both of you."

*Connor and Andrew nodded in understanding and the 2 of them went to the Healer's Hut to get ready for their farewell meal before their departure.*


	30. Chapter 30

AC3 CONTINUED -

30 - **{Symbolism}**

*Meanwhile in the Healer's Hut Connor and Andrew were immediately rushed to get ready.*

*There were several women in the Healer's Hut who were specialized in healing and others specialized in clothing waiting for the 2 young men.*

*A skilled middle aged woman came forward to Connor and presented him with a beautiful, long trench robe to wear over him.*

 **Skilled Woman:** * _Presenting to Connor with all the woman behind her gleaming with excitement_ * - "We women worked together and stitched this traditional warrior robe for you for all that you have done for us."

*Connor looked at the garment and was humbled. The details and designs were stitched beautifully. An eagle design was embedded in the back placing a fair amount of symbolism of Healing Power, Potency and Illumination.*

 **Connor:** * _Looking at everyone and grateful_ * - "Thank you. I will cherish this."

*The women all smiled in relief and blushed as their hard work finally paid off.*

*The women specialized in healing attended to Andrew's wounds and the women specialized in clothing made Andrew also a traditional outfit. It was a 2 piece outfit, a well-designed robe slightly shorter than Connors' and pants. The back of the robe had the embroidery of the rabbit, symbolizing innocence, safety, and the conquering of fear.*

 **Andrew:** * _Smiling shyly and nodding humbly knowing this was of great respect and honor_ * - "Thank you."

*Connor left the Healer's Hut as Andrew was still getting ready and decided to wait for him outside. The morning breeze hit his face and he closed his eyes. The Sun was now risen and the warmth hit his face softly.*

*Andrew came out soon after along with the rest of the women helping them dress, their eyes twinkling shyly with their pride in helping the young men getting prepared.*

*Andrew scratched his head shyly and thanked the women. Andrew noticed Connor waiting for him and went towards him.*

 **Andrew:** * _Nervously looking at his own outfit that the women gave him_ * - "H…How do I look?"

 **Connor:** * _Without hesitation and straightforwardly_ * - "You look pleasant, Andrew."

*Andrew responded back blushing in embarrassment*

*Andrew then nodded at Connor and the pair walked together towards the location the Feast gathering.*

*As Connor and Andrew were walking someone immediately grabbed each side of their shoulders and got in between them*

 **Aveline:** * _Excitedly_ * - "Connor! Andrew! You both look handsome!"

*Andrew and Connor shifted to look at Aveline. Aveline too was presented with a traditional dress which she was wearing. The back of her dress had a deer embroidered on it. A symbolism of grace, quickness, and alertness.*

 **Andrew:** * _Looking at her outfit with bright designs of colors_ * - "You look great!"

 **Connor:** * _Thinking of the deer_ * - "The spirit given to you suits you well."

 **Aveline:** * _Appreciative of the two gentlemen's comments_ * - "Thanks, both of you. Now then, shall we?!"

*Aveline gestured ahead of them and Connor nodded in recognition.*

*The Two Assassins of the Brotherhood and their one Rookie headed to their Farewell Feast.*

 **THANK YOU FOR WAITING FOR ME! I WAS ON WRITER'S BLOCK FOR A WHILE ESPECIALLY SINCE I WAS SAD TO SAY THAT MOST OF YALL THOUGHT IT WAS AN AVELINE X CONNOR FANFIC AND I FELT I LET YALL DOWN. BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT CONNOR AND AVELINE HAVE A GREAT RELATIONSHIP SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND. I WANT YOU TO PLEASE WRITE A COMMENT AFTER YOU READ THIS SO I KNOW WHO IS STILL READING THIS FANFIC. IF I HEAR FROM YALL THEN I KNOW I GOT A REASON TO CONTINUING WRITING. EVER SINCE TRUMP BECAME PRESIDENT I BECAME ANXIOUS TO COME BACK ON HERE BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS GOING WRONG IN THE WORLD NOW AND I FEEL WRITING HOW AND WHAT THE PAST WAS ABOUT AND WHAT PEOPLE FOUGHT FOR WAS RIGHT IS VERY IMPORTANT.**

 **NATIVE AMERICANS DESERVE RESPECT, EMPATHY AND BE ABLE TO HAVE A FINAL SAY ON ANYTHING BUT HERE THEY ARE FIGHTING CORPORATE MONEY HUINGRY COMPANIES AND THE GOVERNMENT SO A PIPELINE DOESN'T GO THROUGH THEIR WATER SOURCE. THIS IS ALL THEIR LAND TO BEGIN WITH AND THEY HAVE BEEN TREATED HORRIBLY EVER SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THIS NATION.**

 **BLACK LIVES MATTER AND ALL LIVES MATTER IS NOT THE POINT THAT BLACK LIVES WANTED TO MAKE.**

 **NATIVE AMERICANS PROTESTED WHEN REFUGEE BAN WAS INITIATED AND STATED THAT REFUGEES ARE WELCOME IN THEIR LAND.**

 **THIS IS WHY I FEEL LIKE I AM FINALLY OUT OF WRITER'S BLOCK SO PLEASE COMMENT BELOW SO I CAN SAY HI TO YOU ALL!**

 **Thank you sweethearts,**

 **Sarah**


End file.
